Glacier
by ziandra
Summary: The snowflake on my forehead glowed slightly white. Ugh, I’m too hot. I need to be cold. My blood has to be almost frozen, my body temperature low. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I released it, blowing icy air into my room. Everything froze.
1. Prologue

By Ziandra

Prologue

I began to sing. I felt so alive. My stereo blared in my room. I had nothing to fear at that moment. I let myself almost completely loose. My eyes shone white and a bit of snow surrounded my body. I lifted my voice to the sky. I never wanted it to end, but too soon the song was over and I was left breathing hard with happiness with my hairbrush in hand. I took control of myself once again. Everything inside of me was locked up. I can never be free, never.


	2. Chapter 1: a New School

_chapters 1-8 were corrected_

* * *

Chapter One: A New School

* * *

The snowflake on my forehead glowed slightly white. Ugh, I'm too hot. I need to be cold. My blood has to be almost frozen, my body temperature low. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I released it, blowing icy air into my room. Everything froze. The temperature began to drop dramatically; the coldness felt good.

I can't let my body get too hot or I'll get sick. My parents don't understand why I like it so cold and why my skin is freezing to the touch; but what do they understand about me anyway. My power is coldness, ice, and snow. I can freeze everything and make it melt. My skin is almost as pale as a corpse, my lips slightly blue, my eyes a freezing cold, icy, blue and my hair is a whitish blond with tint of snowy blue. Everything about me is cold. Even my name fits me, Glacier.

I can't stand the heat it makes me feel sick. I hate summer. During that season I have to lower my body temperature even lower. During winter I hardly have to do anything at all. The coldness is already there.

Every night I fly up into the clouds. I freeze the moisture around me into ice. Sometimes I'll fly slow and enjoy the scenery while other times I'll fly as fast as I can in the starry sky.

Tomorrow I start a new school. My family tends to move around a lot, mostly for my parents jobs, but occasionally for me. I don't really mind. It just means I get a fresh new start and can fix the mistakes that happened at other schools. I plan on lying low, not being noticed, not getting evolved and especially not getting close to anyone. I've learned enough times that making friends just causes me more trouble. Like when I was finally getting close to this girl some alien had to come and try to kidnap me. I didn't show any of my powers, I simply ran, but when he tried to use my friend against me, well I froze him solid. Nobody really knew what happened, thank goodness. I pretty much disappeared after that, literally. That was the one time we moved for me. Weird things seem to happen to me all the time. That's why I don't want to be noticed.

I fell asleep with my ipod in my ears. I dreamt of nothing that night. All I saw was darkness as I slept. I woke when I heard my mom knock on my door and yell at me to get up. I slowly opened my eyes and starred at my surroundings. I sat up and shoved my one blanket away. I touched my feet to my floor; it was warm. Without even thinking I immediately covered my room with a layer of ice. I sighed in comfort as the cold touched me. I stood and walked to my closet. I began to slip my pajama shirt off my body leaving my breasts exposed. I put a snow-white bra on and quickly strapped it on me. My breasts weren't big at all, if anything they were kind of on the small side, but I thought they made me look cute just the same. I slipped on a milky-white dress that had pale blue sleeves and lining despite how cold it was outside. Remember I like everything cold. I hoped the dress would make me seem less pale. I wore high pale blue socks with some small white furry boots. I'm pretty sure you can tell what my favorite color is now huh; it's every shade of white there is. I brushed my long hair and tried to cover my face a bit with it. I didn't bother with make-up. I don't wear any.

I ate a small breakfast of cereal. I only eat cold food; I don't like to eat anything hot. If the food hast to be cooked then I freeze it after it's cooked. I was defiantly going to come home for lunch. I left the house once my teeth were brushed and my bag was on my shoulders. My backpack is white with blue snowflakes all over it. I know it doesn't make since in spring but I don't care. I'm glad it's fall, I hope it will snow soon. If it doesn't I'll probably make it snow.

I walked to school slowly and tried to keep my hair in my face. I always hated the first few weeks of school, everyone would stare at me because I was new and people would introduce themselves to me. Ugh, I hated it. It felt like every one noticed me. People kept smiling and saying hi. I just wanted to disappear. I walked into the office and got my schedule. I looked down the list of classes I had. My eyes stopped at the word Drama. I starred at the word and groaned, I hated acting and I could never get up in front of people. This was the worst class I could've pretty much gotten. At least my other elective was Drawing and Design. I had signed up for art, but my other options must have been all full. So they must have picked Drama for me instead. I looked at a map I held in my left hand. I was trying to figure out where my classes were. I found my first period ok. The rest of my periods weren't too hard to find. I was glad that none of my teachers so far had introduced me to the class.

I groaned again when it was time for Drama. I dragged my feet along to that class. The teacher smiled at me and introduced herself as Ms. Tina. I didn't smile at all, but I did tell her my name was Glacier. When every one was in the class Ms. Tina introduced me to every one. She pointed to each student and said their name, as if I was supposed to remember them. Then she introduced me. Oh I hated this. This was making me nervous. When she was done with introductions she passed out parts to a play called First Love. I sighed, I already knew what this play was going to about and I didn't like it. I was glad when that class was over.

I had Life fitness this semester. I knew I would have to hold back in that class. I could lift more weight then the strongest boys in the class. No one and I mean NO ONE was stronger than me. I had figured this out in junior high when we did some weight lifting. I was also a very fast runner. I would always get the most laps on the run days or the least time. It was just me. I went into the girl's locker room and changed quickly. By the way some of the girls looked at me I could tell that they had noticed how pale I really was. Wearing a t-shirt and shorts didn't help especially when they were black. I tried to ignore them, but it seemed that eyes were peering at me everywhere. I wanted to yell, stop looking at me, but I didn't, I simply looked away from the people starring at me. Today was our running day. The rout was around the whole school. Everyone had to run it in less then 26 minutes. This would be a breeze for me. I could probably run it in 10 minutes. Outside everyone was wearing sweats and a jacket, but me. Almost every one I could see was cold. I wasn't cold, but since when have I ever been cold. I'll get too hot, but never cold.

When it was time to start running I bolted to the front of everyone and I was soon out of his or her sight. I ran almost as fast as I could, the wind blew in my face and my hair swayed behind me. My breathing was pretty even the whole time. I knew it was almost cold enough to snow. I took a deep breath and blew out icy air into the sky. After a minute small snowflakes started to drift down from the sky. I shut my eyes and made the snowflakes bigger. I finished the run in 9 minutes. I was a bit sweaty from the run. The snow that landed on my skin cooled me down.

I had Drawing and Design next. Every one was working with colored pencils. The teacher told me to draw a picture of what I wanted to do for my colored pencil art piece. I starred at my sheet of paper for a few minutes thinking of what to draw. I drew myself in kind of a comic character way. I drew myself in the air with my head looking to the sky blowing out a stream of icy air. Snow formed around my hands. In the picture I wore a dress made of snow with the sleeves made of ice. The snow dress was decorated with pretty blue flowers that only grew during winter. I drew the landscape of a forest. Big pine trees all around the drawing of me and snow drifting down from the sky. At the bottom of the drawing I wrote Ice Princess in big frilly letters.

In the winter when there is a lot of snow on the ground I will always go out into the woods and play this made up game. I know I'm too old for it, but I still do, it's just something I've always done. I've always called myself The Ice Princess, since I was really young. In the woods I'd make a great castle out of snow and ice, I'd decorate it in the small blue flowers that only grew during the snow season. I'd also decorate it with icicles. I would pretend that this was my kingdom and I had returned from a great adventure. I would build people out of the snow to be my subjects and we would celebrate my return by a great festival.

The teacher stood over me as I worked. I mixed blues, whites, greens, and grays. My picture was a winter wonderland. "

Interesting drawing, Glacier" said my teacher, "where did you come up with it".

I smiled and looked up at her, "it was kind of a dream I had one time" I lied. The drawing was no dream, it was real; it was me.

I was glad when lunch arrived. I flew all the way home and phased through the front door quickly. I ate cold pizza. It was nice to be able to be home for a minute. After I ate quickly, I floated up into the air and meditated. I whispered my magic word. Yea, I have a magic word, it's only one short word, that's it. My magic word is Icella (Ice-Ella) very simple. I don't have to say my magic word all the time, just sometimes when I need to use more of my power and plus the word simply makes me feel better. I made sure to set a timer so I wouldn't miss the rest of the day off school even though I wanted to.

The timer went off what only felt like a few minutes but had actually been 20. I flew most of the way to school and walked quickly the rest. I had 2 more classes, Math and Science. I worked hard in those 2 classes. They were actually sort of challenging, finally something to actually think about. I hate being bored in my classes but it seems that's going to happen a lot this year, oh well I guess I can just draw instead.

I drew many things in my notebook during the school day. I drew winter scenes, creatures of myth and myself with my powers. I probably drew on five pages. Each page was crammed with drawings, doodles and sketches.

I was glad when school was over. I pretty much darted right out of there. There was a pretty good amount of snow on the ground thanks to me. I flopped right down in my backyard into the snow. I heaved a sigh; it felt wonderful to lie in the cold wet snow. I soon covered myself in it and starred up at the sky and smiled as more snowflakes landed on top of me. I have no idea how long I laid there, a few hours at least. I lay there till my mom found me. She stood over me and told me to get out of the cold and to go get warm in the house. I didn't move.

"I'm not cold" I said.

"Get into the house" my mom said again.

"I'm not cold" I insisted.

My mother was growing impatient, I could tell.

" Now!" she yelled.

I jumped up out of the snow and ran into the house and up to my room.

I wasn't happy; I wasn't even close to being ready to go into the house. I leaned out my open window and starred at the falling snowflakes. I knew what I was doing tonight.


	3. Chapter 2: A Run IN With Evil

Chapter Two: A Run In with Evil

* * *

I waited till it was pitch dark outside and everyone was asleep. I then quietly crawled out of bed and flew out my open window. I flew down to the bit of woods behind my house. My eyes glowed white so I would be able to see in the dark. I landed in a spot where the trees were far apart. Then I started to build my snow castle. I bent down into the snow and pushed the snow into a big clump. Then I made it into square. I made snow towers and buildings and even a drawbridge out of ice. Then I began to decorate my fantasyland. I picked icicles off tree branches and stuck them all over the place. I picked the little blue flowers carefully and scattered them around. Then I built people out of snow. Finally I made my snow gown. I lifted the snow around me by motioning my arms. I then made a thin layer of ice for my sleeves and a tiara. Then I bejeweled myself with the flowers. I gave a wide smile at myself. Then I began my game.

I stopped abruptly when I sensed something, something bad, a man looking for me. I quickly looked for a place to hide. I let my snow gown drop from my body and crawled into a huge log lying on the ground. I put a thick layer of ice over the ends of the log then covered it with snow. I made a small hole by my face so I could see what went on.

A few minutes passed by before a man emerged. He wore a mask that had an S on it. I barley breathed as I watched. He stopped and looked at the snow castle I had made. He then took out his staff and destroyed it. I gasped by mistake while I watched. The man quickly stopped and looked in my direction and gave an evil smile.

"I know you're over there" he said, "I can here you".

My eyes widened. I quietly scooted away from my peek hole. I lay still in the log breathing out icy air quietly. I froze the log stiff. I could tell the man was walking in my direction by the crunching of the snow. When the crunching stopped by the log I grew even quieter. I didn't dare move a muscle or breath. I held my breath. Then the man spoke startling me.

"I know you're in there," he said calmly.

I shook in fear. I didn't know what to do.

"Come out, or I'll make you," said the man sternly.

I didn't like being threatened. My eyes started to glow white and my snowflake on my forehead started to glow as well. Whiteness surrounded me as I came through the log. Snow lay on my head and icicles hung on my clothes.

I stood before the strange man boldly and said in a deep voice "you dare to threaten me"; whiteness swirled around me.

The man gave a sly smile. "I do believe I dare," he said.

Then he quickly reached out to grab me. I didn't have time to react. He held me tightly by the wrists.

"Who are you?" asked I surprised?

"I, my dear girl am Slade, and you are mine".

My mind went racing on what to do.

I shouted "no", and then disappeared a few yards from him.

"I belong to no one," I yelled.

Slade locked his eyes with me. "Please, don't make this harder then it as to" he said evilly.

I glared at him, then shot a bunch of icicles at him. Slade leapt away from the attack with ease. His eyes seemed to darken a bit.

"Very well then, I will battle with you and win," said Slade with a small smirk.

His smile made me angry, but I knew I couldn't use this emotion. I had to keep everything in check. Instead I took in a large breath and blew out cold icy air. I tried to freeze my new enemy with it. Snow spun around me as I desperately tried to defeat him.

"Ugh", I was punched in the stomach.

My body collided with a tree. My pain, anger and hate rose. I frantically tried to hold my feelings in. But as he stood over me and reached down to get a hold on me I couldn't control it anymore.

"Don't come any closer" growled I.

"Or what" taunted Slade.

"Or this" yelled I as I stood up with my eyes glowing red and my powers surrounding me.

"Now, leave me alone" I screamed in rage.

Slade only took a couple steps back slightly nervous, only slightly. Clumps of snow lifted into the air and pummeled him. Icicles flung at him and struck his clothes making him stuck to a tree unable to move. I didn't stop; I continued to let everything out. I breathed in then blew out a streak of arctic air and froze him solid. Once done I snapped back to reality. My eyes became normal, but the snowflake on my forehead continued to glow. I starred at what I had done then I darted away. I lifted myself in the sky and flew as fast as I could home. Once in my room I closed and locked my window.

"Oh I hope I didn't kill" him I breathed out to myself.

I sat on my bed and starred at the wall. So many thoughts were moving around my mind that I couldn't even sleep. After a moment I jumped up and ran silently to the computer downstairs.

"I have to figure out who this Slade guy is," I whispered to myself.

I typed in Slade at google. Many documents popped up. Most of them were on the man I was looking for. I skimmed many pages trying to learn as much as I could. I learned that he was a serious criminal and was wanted in a lot of places but mostly in Jump City, and that it was almost always the Titans who tried to stop him. I clicked on a link to the Titans webpage. I read up on their profile of Slade and also read a bit about the heroes. I stopped at Raven's picture. Something about her seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out what. I had never met this person in my life. I continued to stare, for some reason I was entranced by this girl's picture. When I finally did look away I realized I had just frozen the whole downstairs. I quickly melted everything with my thoughts. Then I soaked up the water with lots of towels and quickly put them in the dryer. When I was done I wasn't sure what to do, should I handle this on my own, tell my parents or get help from these hero's who had fought this man many times. I only knew one thing for sure, I was not going to tell my parents, they'd never understand.

But I didn't know if I should handle this on my own. I had none of this kind of experience, and frankly I didn't think I could keep him frozen alive forever. I really had no choice but to get help. There was no way I was going to call, so my best bet was to email. Plus who calls in the middle of the night, no one. I started to type:

_Dear Titans,_

_I have caught Slade by freezing him. I'm not sure what to do so I am emailing you this. Please email me back ASAP._

_Thanks,_

Glacier

I stared at the email for a second then clicked the send button.

"Oh I hope they respond quickly," I whispered.

I walked back to my room quietly. I was tired. I hoped that maybe now I could fall asleep.

* * *

Everything was silent at Titans tower. It was early in the morning and Raven was meditating in the main room.

"Azarath Metrion Xinthos", she repeated.

At nine o'clock the tower sprang to life. Everyone was awake and doing their normal routines. Raven tried to keep meditating, but after a few minutes she gave up. The room was too loud now. She fell to the floor and walked over to make some tea. Beastboy and Cyborg were already arguing about what to make for breakfast. Raven ignored them. Star Fire seemed to be ignoring them too. She sat on the couch and fed Silky. Robin was already on the computer checking to see if they had any emails come in during the night.

There was only one email. He opened it and quickly read it. His eyes grew wide as he read that this girl named Glacier had frozen Slade. He rapidly turned around and told the rest of the team what the email said. Raven starred, while Beastboy's and Cyborg's mouths dropped open and Star Fire asked if this was good news.

"It's excellent news," said Robin, "We've been trying to capture him so long and now somebody has".

"Yea, by freezing him" said Beastboy, "how cool is that".

"Exactly how do you freeze someone that quickly?" asked Raven.

"Dude who cares" said Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well let's email her and go," said Beastboy. "Do we have to email her, can't we just like show up" asked Cyborg.

"One: said Robin "that would be rude and two we have no idea where she lives". "

Oh right, never mind" the half robot said quietly.

"Let's go," said Raven with no emotion.

"I have to…" started Robin.

Raven cut him off, "I already emailed her while the three of you were having that stupid conversation".

"How" asked Beastboy, "you weren't even at the computer".

"Do I have to remind you that I have telekinesis?" said Raven.

"Oh yea, right" said Beastboy stupidly.


	4. Chapter 3: Help Has Arrived

Chapter Three: Help as arrived

* * *

I woke up. My head turned towards my clock. It was only 2 in the morning. I didn't have to get up. I had 4 more hours. I couldn't sleep though. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. I need to sleep I thought, I have school tomorrow. Ugh, school, I don't want to go. I lay there starring at my ceiling. I looked at my clock again. It was now 3 in the morning. An hour had passed. This obviously wasn't working.

I pulled my covers off me. There was no way I could sleep. I meditated instead. Meditating is like sleep to my body. I floated in the middle of my room.

"Icella" I said.

I repeated my magic word over and over. I felt as if I was in a trance.

My alarm went off, scaring the crap out of me. I fell splat onto the ground. What a great way to wake up in the morning. So I wasn't actually sleeping, who cares? I lay there for a second. I totally did not want to go to school. I wanted to stay here, check my email and see if they had emailed me back. I wanted to wait for them. But of course I couldn't. I sat up and floated over to my dresser. I pulled out a white tank top, misty white shorts and bluish white flip-flops.

I looked out my window before heading downstairs. It was still very snowy. Maybe if I make it snowier there won't be school tomorrow. That would be my plan, if I didn't survive today. My mother starred at me, as I hate my cereal.

"Are you serious?" she said, "there is no way you can go out like that. It's freezing and you're wearing summer clothes".

"Yep" I said.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You better wear a warm jacket at least," she said as she left.

I knew I'd had to wear some jacket, or people would worry about me freezing, not that that could ever happen. As I left the house I pulled on a light jacket.

I breathed in the icy air deeply. It felt wonderful. I leapt up into the cloudy sky. I flew in the clouds. It was even colder up there. I started to descend over the school. I landed by an oak tree covered in fresh white snow. I walked the half a block to school. Everyone but me was dressed up warmly. Mostly everyone starred at me because I was wearing flip-flops, shorts and a light jacket. They all probably thought I was nuts, and I guess I kind of am in a way.

After school I rushed home. I sunk into the ground at school then popped up at home. I sat at the computer and checked my email. I had one and it was from the Titans.

_Dear Glacier, _

_We have received your email and will be there as soon as we can. You don't need to give us your address. I already know what it is. Keep Slade frozen._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

I was confused. How did they know where I lived? I never said anything about it. And exactly when would they be here. I did know one thing. I was defiantly going to keep that man frozen solid until they got here. I was a bit nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect.

* * *

"Are we there yet" asked Beastboy.

"No" answered Raven.

"Uh, exactly how much farther do we have to go?" asked Robin who was driving.

"Keep heading in the same direction for about 5 minutes then turn a sharp left and go in that direction for 10 minutes," responded the violet haired women.

"And you know where she lives how?" asked Cyborg.

"I have my ways," she said calmly.

"And which way is that" asked Star Fire.

"My mind" the women in the cloak said.

Then she looked up. "Robin turn now" she said.

The man did. He turned left like she had told him. After about 10 minutes she told him to sop.

"Uh, where should I land Raven?" he asked.

"You shouldn't, I will"

she said. Robin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Azarath Metrion Xinthos" Raven said quietly.

Blackness started to cover their aircraft. The women motioned her hands downward. She landed the aircraft in the woods. She put her arms down and the blackness disappeared.

"Finally we're here" yelled Beastboy jumping out.

Every one started to climb out of their seats. The girls hovered in the air. So which direction do we go in asked Star Fire. Raven looked at her tamaran friend.

"That way" she said pointing.

They stood at Glacier's house. "So who wants to knock and freak her" out asked Raven sarcastically.

* * *

I sensed them before they knocked. Each person felt different. I could tell which was which just by simply feeling them and having read a bit about them. My parents weren't home. That was good. I wasn't going to let them know anything about this. It would be like it never happened. When I heard them knock I tried to cover a bit of my face with my hair. I was nervous. I hadn't done anything like this before. I took a deep breath and lowered my body temperature. My skin tuned slightly paler from the heat leaving my body. I touched the door handle when I realized I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt in a freezing cold house. I always turn down the heat when I get home, then I raise it before my parents get home. I sighed then opened the door.

We starred at each other for a moment. My hair hadn't done a very good job of covering my snowflake or my face. They all wore their winter uniforms. Beastboy was the first one who spoke.

"Can we please come in, I'm like freezing" the green man said.

I knew it probably wasn't any warmer in my house, but I motioned them in. I didn't know what to say. I was still quite nervous.

"Dude it's not even warm in here", stated Beastboy.

Raven elbowed him the ribs and glared at him.

"Uh, yea, I don't like warmth" I said.

I slightly blushed. I probably looked awkward with a bit of pink in my cheeks while the rest of my body was so pale. I dismissed the thought from my mind.

Robin was the next to speak, "So how'd exactly did you freeze him"?

I shrugged my shoulders, "how do I freeze anything?"

He looked at me confused. I didn't give any better explanation. I really don't know how I can freeze anything. I just can, by thinking about it. I've always been able to.

"So where is he?" asked Cyborg.

"Outside in the woods" I answered.

"Did he attack you?" asked Star Fire.

I nodded my head "yes".

Raven's eyebrows rose, "why would he attack you"?

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know?" I said quietly.

"Does anyone else know about this" questioned Raven.

Her voice was dark and probably would have made anyone shiver, except to me it made me feel better for some strange reason.

"No" I said, "I didn't tell anyone… but you five".

"Well let's have a look at him" Said Robin.

I led them outside and into the woods. And to the tree that he was stuck and frozen to. They all starred at Slade. He was basically a block of ice. He was frozen solid.

"Dude he's a Popsicle" yelled Beastboy.

"A Popsicle" said Cyborg, "he's more like a block of ice".

Star fire circled the man in the air then touched him then quickly drew her hand back.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

I started to sweat when she mentioned dead. I hoped I hadn't killed him.

"He isn't dead" said Raven much to my relief, "his body is in shock mode. I can sense his aliveness".

"Very impressive" said Robin nodding his head at me.

I gave a weak smile. I was still a bit nervous.

"Are you never going to tell us how you did freeze this man" asked Star Fire.

I looked at her. "I don't know how I freeze anything" I told her, "He made me angry. He was threatening me. I lost control and ended up freezing him".

My snowflake on my forehead began to glow ever s so slightly. No one noticed it. Well not everyone. I could tell Raven noticed it. I was sensing the clouds, the moisture, and the snow.

"There is going to be a snow storm" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

I closed my eyes. "I can delay it only for a short while, you all should go".

Everyone continued to look at me. I opened my eyes back up. They were glowing a bit white.

"The most time I can give you is about 45 minutes" I said.

My eyes were starting to grow whiter as I held the storm off. They all seemed a bit puzzled. I guess they had figured out I had powers too. My body filled with warmth (well cold [my warmth]) as Raven lifted Slade up with her energy. Her energy felt wonderful. I was having déjà vu. I felt like I had felt this energy before. I couldn't describe it. It was a very awkward feeling.

They said a short farewell before leaving. Raven seemed to be eyeing me before she disappeared in swirls of darkness. I wanted her to come back. I had questions like why I liked the feel of her energy, why I was having déjà vu. I didn't though. I stood there and watched them leave, my eyes glowing all the way white with my snowflake glowing too. When they were out of sight I began to meditate right in that spot. It would take a lot of energy to delay the storm. The only reason I could delay it was because it was a snow storm. Any other storm and I'd be toast.

My breathing slowed and my mind relaxed.

"Icella, Icella" I repeated the word nonstop.

I began to focus. I found the storm with me mind and began to push it back. The storm was bigger than I thought it would be. Did I cause this storm? No, I only made it snow when it was cold enough, that was it. I didn't do anything else. Ice began to cover my body as I pushed the storm back. It was difficult. I wasn't sure how long I could last. I had to warn them. They needed to take a different path, a path around the storm. I wasn't sure I could warn them and push the storm back at the same time. Even if I could, how would I contact them? I doubt their minds are just going to let me in. I bit my lip. How was I going to do this? I figured I could try Raven's mind. It would be easier to find her mind, plus she would sense who I was.

I took a deep breath then pushed as hard as I could on the storm. After a few minutes I relaxed enough for my mind to search for the dark girl's mind. I found it within less than a second. I was surprised how fast it had taken me. My mind knew exactly where to go. The women felt me right away and met me in my mind. She didn't trust me in her head. She looked at me with sympathy. She could tell that I was struggling.

"I can't delay it really. It's a lot stronger and bigger than I originally thought. You'll need to change course. It will be on top of you soon. I can only give you about maybe five minutes".

I was growing tired. It was complicated to block a storm and talk to someone in your head.

She gave a nod, "I'll let Robin know immediately. Thank-you for letting me know".

Before I could say anything in return she was gone.

Raven disappeared from Glaciers mind.

"Robin we need to change course immediately" she said calmly.

Before the masked man could say anything BB butted in; "Why'd we need to do that"?

Raven rolled her eyes then answered with a bit more tone in her voice; "because glacier can't hold back the storm. It's larger than she thought it was. She underestimated it. It will be on top of soon. Glacier's giving us about five minutes".

"What. We can't get this thing out of its path in five minutes. It'll take more time than that" said Cyborg.

"Well do you think we can last a little bit in it?"asked Robin.

Before Cyborg answered Raven did, "No, I can feel the storm's strength. There's no way we can fly in it".

"Aw man" Beastboy whined.

"What are we to do" asked Stare Fire.

Beastboy and she looked at Robin whose face was blank with thought. Raven could feel Glacier struggling then the storm thrusting her back.

"We need to land now" yelled the cloaked women, "She just let go".

Well more like thrown back she thought. Robin looked at Raven for an answer; he didn't have a clue what to do.

"We only have enough time to get back to Glacier's, so I say we turn around" said she.

Robin nodded in agreement. Since no one disagreed he turned around and flew at almost top speed back to the girl's house.

They found Glacier in the same spot they had left her. She was floating in the air and was covered in snow and ice. Everyone starred at the girl except Raven.

"She's still trying to push it back" said Raven.

Raven touched her on the shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4: Sleepover

Chapter Four: Sleepover

* * *

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. At first I couldn't tell who it was. I opened my eyes to find the Titans around me.

"Do you mind if we stay until the storm lessens?" asked the Tamaran women.

I gave a small smile, "no, not at all".

I led them back to my house, still covered in patches of snow and ice. I let the snow and ice mixture fall off me before I entered the house. I knew my parents would be stuck at work for the night. There was no way they could get home. And there was no way there'd be school tomorrow. Yes.

Beastboy gave a small shiver. I went over and turned up the thermostat. As the house began to grow warmer they started to take of their layers. Cyborg was completely uncovered of coats and I could see his whole metal body. Star Fire was now in a small skirt and top. Her figure was gorgeous. Beastboy was in a thin pair of pants and a t-shirt. Raven only wore her leotard, having taken of her heavy cloak. I began to feel a bit nauseous as the heat grabbed at my body. I began to lower my body temperature dramatically. My now slightly colored skin began to grow paler by the seconds. Everyone watched me as my skin all of a sudden grew paler and whiter. I covered myself in a thin layer of ice and snow. They were looking at me awkwardly. They didn't understand why I couldn't stand the heat.

"Do you really hate warmth that bad?" asked Beastboy.

"I wouldn't hate it if it didn't make me feel sick" I answered.

"It makes you feel sick?" questioned Star Fire.

"I don't really have an answer to that, but my best guess is it's because I'm snow, ice and coldness". I spoke quietly. I wasn't sure what to do.

After a while I retreated to my room, leaving them in the main room. I needed to be alone. I knew it was colder upstairs. I hadn't turned the heat on up there. I closed the door to my room gently. I breathed out and my room began to cover with a thick layer of ice. I breathed in, then out again making the ice even thicker. I sat down on my now icy floor and listened to the storm growing outside. The fast wind rustled the big tees nosily. Snow beat down on the house. It sounded like the house was gonna cave in; but it didn't.

I started to meditate again. I whispered my word under my breath. I floated in the center of my room with my arms stretched out and my fingers creating a loop. I was tired. Trying to keep the storm away had been tuff. My body wanted to sleep, but I felt uncomfortable with these people in my house. I didn't know them. We had just met today. Meditating was the next best thing to sleep. It was quiet in the house. I could hear Raven meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Xinthos" she repeated.

I suppose those are her magic words. Her words and voice calmed me. Her voice was starting to lull me to sleep. I kept myself awake. My body was screaming at me to sleep. After another five minutes I gave in. I fell on my bed and fell asleep instantaneously.

I began to wake when my body began to feel heat. I opened my eyes slowly. It was only early evening. My room was soaked with melted ice. The heat from downstairs was beginning to flow up stairs. I froze my room quickly. I sighed in comfort. I could still hear Raven meditating. I also heard Beastboy complain that he was bored. Star Fire agreed that she was bored too.

"Do we have to be quiet" Cyborg asked Robin.

I rose then entered to hallway and began to walk down the stairs.

Robin shrugged, "It depends on if you want Raven to pummel you".

"Why don't we just ask real nice if we can make noise now? Maybe she can meditate elsewhere" said Star Fire.

I could see Raven roll her eyes under her eyelids. Her voice was soft, but firm when she spoke "I told you to be quiet, not don't make a single noise. You can make some noise. You just can't be extremely loud is all."

"Oh, so now you tell us" whined Beastboy.

I interrupted their conversation. "I do have cards and games if you're bored" I said.

Wonderful, let us play a game said Star Fire cheerfully. Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's cheeriness. I gave a weak smile. People who were this happy kind of made me nervous. I quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed all the games I could find. Then I flew back downstairs with the countless games floating behind me. We all settled down to a game of cards called skipbo. It took at least a half an hour to explain the game to the Star Fire. We played for a long while. Raven seemed to win the most and Beastboy accused her of cheating. "I don't have to cheat to know what you're move is going to be, I know all the looks on your face" said Raven calmly putting down a card to win the round.

The over competitive Robin threw down his cards in frustration and tried to sound cool," that's it, I quit".

"Let us play another game, please" said Star Fire smiling.

She flew over to the pile and picked out a game that looked interesting to her. I used my powers to clean up the cards.

I shut my eyes gently then reopened them. They glowed slightly white and a thick layer of ice began to cover me. I was feeling pretty nauseous now from the darn heat. Then the phone rang and everyone except Raven and I jumped. I ran over and answered it. It was my mom.

"Hello" I asked.

"Glacier are you ok at home" asked my mom.

"Uh, yea. Why?" I responded.

"Why do you think? There's a blizzard and no one can get home, I'm surprised the phone lines are still up and power is still on" She said.

"Yea" was all I said in reply.

That's when the wind decided to knock out the power and phone lines. Great isn't it? The lights flickered then went off and I held a dead phone in my hand.

I gave a sigh "perfect" I said sarcastically.

"Dude you totally beat Raven to that" said Beastboy.

"Shut up" said raven as she slapped him across the back of his head.

"Ow, hey what was that for?" yelled the green man.

"Guy's", Robin yelled, "we have more important things here. Stop bothering Raven Beastboy".

"But…" began Beastboy.

Raven's eyes glowed white so Beastboy could see them. She narrowed them and raised an eyebrow slightly, giving him a deadly playing look. The shape shifter shut his mouth. I almost laughed. That deadly look was exactly one of the looks I had when I was angry and daring a person to try one more thing so I could kill them (not literally). Star Fire lit her hand with a star bolt and a light appeared from Cyborg's mechanical shoulder. My eyes were lit with a soft white glow. The same as the violet haired women.

"Got a generator" asked the half robot.

"I'm not sure I answered. I moved here pretty recently" I answered.

We split up into pairs to look for one.

Star fire went with Robin to look in the garage.

Beastboy went with Cyborg to look in the basement since there was no way he was going with Raven. And that left me with Raven to look in the laundry room and closets. She looked happy enough to have me as a partner. I knew she didn't want to be with Beastboy too. She and I split up our work. She looked downstairs while I looked upstairs. Neither of us found it. Cyborg and BB didn't find one either. That left Robin and Star fire. They were the ones who found it.

Cyborg looked it over and frowned.

"This is a mess. So many things need to be either repaired or replaced. I don't have everything I need to fix it…, but I could try" he offered.

"No there's really no need, we do have two fireplaces in the house" I said "and I believe we have wood in the basement.

"Yea, we found plenty of wood down there" said Beastboy.

Beastboy ran off quickly and brought up a whole load of it in the form of a gorilla. He shoved some in the fire place in the main room and I shoved some in the other which was in the other room. I found paper and matches and let Robin light the fire. I wasn't really aloud to light a match. It was too dangerous for me in my mother's book. She always had to be extra safe with me. It drove me crazy. I wasn't a fragile little girl about to break. No! I was a strong, independent girl who could protect herself.

As the wood began to burn, more was added. Everyone was silent. Everything was quiet except for the soft voice of Raven's meditation. She had begun to meditate again as soon as the fire was lit. I still couldn't figure it out. Why did her voice and words calm me so? It was so strange. I felt like I knew her, even though I didn't. Maybe it had something to do with the similarity of our powers. That had to be it. I couldn't think of anything else.

As Star Fire encouraged her friends on with another game I decided to make dinner. I wasn't sure what I was going to make, but I had to make something. It was a good thing we had a gas stove or this would be a lot more difficult. I rummaged through the pantry. I found plenty of noodles and decided we'd have pasta. I filled a large pan with water and put it on the stove with a top to let boil. While the water began to heat I looked for a sauce I could top the noodles with. I found three different kinds of sauces, red marinara sauce, fettuccine sauce and an oil herb sauce. Which one was I going to use? I hadn't a clue. I finally decided to make a bit of each so everyone could have their own choice.

As the sauces heated up I brought out six plates and utensils. Then I poured the noodles into the boiling water. I stirred each sauce and the noodles occasionally. I turned off the burners when everything was cooked. Steam filled the kitchen when I poured the pasta in water into a colander. Nausea filled my stomach as the heat touched me. I thought I was going to throw up for sure, but I didn't have anything in my stomach to get rid of. I pushed the feeling away from me and made my dish and stuck it in the fridge to cool. I waited till I was feeling a bit better before telling the Titans that dinner was ready.

I took a deep breath and covered myself with a thick sheet of ice. I told them in quiet voice that I felt like was going to be sick. I let them dish up themselves. I flew to my room to cool my body temperature. No matter how hard I tried my temperature wouldn't be lowered. It was rising. I had a fever of 70oF at the moment. I felt too hot. The ice around me did nothing to cool me. Tired I fell asleep only to be haunted by nightmares. I always have nightmares when I'm sick. My body tossed and turned. I couldn't wake myself up. My vocal cords vibrated as I began to yell in my sleep. The yelling turned into screaming.

Beastboy, Cyborg, Star Fire and Robin stopped eating. Raven opened her eyes. They all could hear yelling.

"I wonder what is wrong?" asked Star Fire.

Then the yelling turned into screaming.

"Something is not right" said Raven.

"I agree" said Robin.

Raven dropped down to the ground, "I'm going to check on her". All of her teammates nodded.

Raven flew up the stairs. Up here it was colder, a lot colder.

"Glacier called" she.

There was only a scream in response. Raven ran down the hallway and quickly opened the door. Glacier was lying on her bed tossing and turning, desperately trying to wake herself from this dream. Raven was beside the girl within seconds. Her hand touched the girl's forehead. It's warmer than it should be thought Raven.

"Glacier" said the dark women loudly.

The girl didn't wake up. Raven sat her up. That seemed to work. Glacier's eyes twitched, and then they opened.

Before the half demon could say anything, I ran out of the room. I almost tripped over my own feet. Even if there was nothing in my stomach I needed to throw up. I flung the door to the bathroom open. I didn't make it to the toilet. I fell down on the floor and tried to throw up. Nothing was coming up. My throat burned from the stomach acid. I coughed and sputtered. Then finally something came up my throat. I almost chocked on my own barf. It only really consisted of water. I breathed in and out slowly. I didn't feel any better and now I was even more tired. Raven helped me sit up.

"You ok" she asked. "I don't know" said I.

"What happened?" asked the women.

"The steam", said I, "it got all in my face and… I don't know".

Without warning Raven stuck a thermometer into my mouth.

It beeped after a moment and Raven took it out and read the number, "86oF, you're a normal temperature, which means in your case you have a high fever, since your body can't withstand heat".

I moaned. I rarely got sick and when I did it was always bad.

I don't really remember what happened after that. Everything seemed to go by in a blur. I think I was stuck into an ice bath. I remember feeling coldness touch my skin then passing out. I went in and out of consciousness, saying random things. My words slurred together, until it was impossible to tell what I was saying. I couldn't differentiate reality from my vivid dreams. I could hear voices, but I couldn't tell what was being said and who the owners were. I didn't know whether I was asleep or awake; if I was dreaming or if I was actually hearing something. I hated it. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. I couldn't even tell which side was up and which was down. Everything was swirled together, until nothing made any sense.

I groaned. I felt terrible. I was beginning to wake up from my sick nightmare. I still felt nauseas, but I was feeling somewhat better. I opened my eyes. Yes, I was awake. I could now finally tell the difference between reality and dream-land. My mind actually had energy. It no longer felt like mush. I was in my room lying on my bed, covered in a blanket of snow. My window was wide open blowing cool air onto me. I gave a sigh of comfort. I was starting to feel better. I no longer felt the heat. I was cold once again.

A grumble escaped my belly. I gave another sigh. I didn't really want to move; I was too comfortable, but my body demanded food.

"Fine" I grumbled to myself, sitting up.

I slowly stood up, not wanting to fall over from a head-rush or something. Once standing I dug through my dresser for a change of clothes. The ones I was wearing were covered in frozen sweat. I desperately needed a shower, but that would have to wait. My body needed calories, like NOW!

As I walked down the stairs I expected to hear voices. Instead I heard nothing. It was completely silent. I didn't feel any presences either. Were they gone? Had the storm lifted during my sleep? Had they taken the frozen man with them?

"They didn't even say goodbye" I softly said to myself as I stepped off the last step onto an even surface.

My head turned to look at the door quickly as my ears picked up sound… a car pulling into the driveway. Wait a minute, I know that sound, mom was home. That meant the roads were somewhat descent, which in turn meant the storm was over. It was then I realized the power was back on.

My eyes fell on all the games that were spread across the floor. Uh oh, I have better clean up and quick. I wasn't telling mom about our, well my visitors. I wasn't going to tell her anything. Whiteness took the place of my pupils and irises. The games disappeared into their rightful places and the kitchen instantly became clean.

I almost fell over. That had taken a lot of energy, energy I didn't really have at the moment. I was still recovering. I made my way to the couch as I heard a key turning in the door's lock. I then remembered the fires we had lit in the fire places. With one thought all the ashes were gone and the fire places were once again spick and span. I fell over onto the couch half asleep now as my mother opened the door. I shut my eyes and began to slightly drift away as mother shut the door behind her.

"Glacier!" mom yelled.

That certainly woke me up. I sat straight up on the couch in startlement, my heart beating faster.

Mom smiled at me, "oh there you are. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, were you sleeping on the couch"?

I nodded my head, "I was slightly dosing", I lied.

"I'm sorry I woke you", apologized my mother.

I gave a shrug and casually said, "I was getting hungry anyways".

She nodded her head in agreement "I'm starving. How bout we go out for breakfast".

I looked at her for a second. Restaurants served _hot_ food. Didn't she know I hated food that was _hot_ or _warm_? I liked it cold. I've eaten frozen food before. I quickly thought of my options. Was there anything that was at least not warm? I could say no, but I knew she wanted to and I really didn't want to discuss the cold vs. hot thing again. It made absolute no sense to her, and well, I didn't expect it too.

After a moment I gave in. fruit is cold, so I guess I could just eat that… for now anyways. I knew I needed a shower, but if she hadn't noticed it I wasn't going to say anything. I grabbed a hat before we left and stuffed my tangled hair into it. I looked at least somewhat presentable… I think.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Myself

Chapter Five: Meeting Myself

* * *

She drove down the street to a local café. It was crowded. It looked as if everyone wanted to go out this morning. Thankfully the wait was not long, only about fifteen minutes. As we sat patiently waiting for a table I silently hoped that this heat wouldn't make me sick again. It was about 75o in here… a comfortable temperature for a normal person during winter, but for me it felt like I was in a sauna. My body temperature was rising dramatically. I was no longer pale. My face was flushed and the rest of my body was following.

When the waiter sat my mother and I at a table for two I felt as If I may pass out. I held myself together as best I could. I couldn't lower my body temperature and cover myself with ice since I was in a public setting. I ordered cold fruit and a cold smoothie while mom ordered a large breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast.

As we waited for our meals I'm pretty sure my mother was talking to me. I couldn't understand a word she said. Everything in the room was spinning slightly. I could only nod once in a while to make it look like I was actually listening. She looked puzzled. I think she had finally caught on that I wasn't listening, but she dismissed it as our food had arrived. I quickly ate the fruit and began to drink my smoothie. I couldn't get enough of the coldness into me. I shut my eyes as the spinning sped up. I tried to concentrate only on sucking on the straw, but I couldn't. The heat was overwhelming. I opened my eyes looking as if I was about to throw up. Honestly I wanted to. My mother opened her mouth to speak. She could see that something was wrong. If she said anything I didn't hear it. My body swayed from side to side for a moment then I fell out of my chair and passed out. Here we go again I thought as I began to slip away from reality once more.

There was a slight panic in the room as the medics were called. I was lifted up onto a table by four strong men. A blanket was placed over me before we exited the building. I wanted to scream, scream at them to take that blanket off and run and jump into the snow. I couldn't though. I couldn't even move a single muscle in my body. My body was shutting down and going into overdrive.

…Then, I saw him. I don't even know who _him_ is. All I know is I woke up screaming in a hospital bed surrounded my medical doctors trying to diagnose me. I tried to run. From what, I do not know. Not the doctors, but from whatever my dream had been about. I couldn't remember a thing about it. I was trembling and my heart rate had risen drastically. The doctors wouldn't let me out of the bed. They kept me in and tried to calm me down. I wouldn't have any of it. I needed out now. Not just from whatever, but from the heat. I needed to get outside and into the snow. I continued to struggle with all that I was worth as they tried to restrain me. Eventually I got out. I ran, ran as fast as I could. I was almost flying down the halls. I didn't stop when I got outside. If I stopped they would simply drag me back inside. I needed to get further away, somewhere they wouldn't find me

I ran down the street and turned down an alley way completely covered in snow. I knew it was a dead end; I only needed to be far enough ahead that they wouldn't see me teleport. When I knew they were far enough behind, I quickly teleported away. I appeared in the woods by my house, by the snow castle I had made a few days ago. I collapsed into the snow. I felt so weak. I was breathing hard and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat pounding away in my chest. I gasped for air and threw snow on top of my overheated body. I at once began to feel better as my temperature lowered radically.

I continued to lay there, barely aware of my surroundings. I seemed to be growing weaker by the second. My body wanted to shut down and reboot itself. I wasn't sure if I could let my body go all the way. I didn't trust the area I was in. anyone at any time could find me. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to keep moving or at least find a place to hide for a while. …the log… when the man came for me I hid in a log. That would work. I raised my head out of the snow and looked around, squinting. My eye lids were feeling so heavy. I didn't know how much longer I could keep my eyes open.

I spotted the log out of the corner of my eye. Great. Now I just needed to get myself there. I tried to sit up but collapsed under my own wait. I tried crawling. It seemed to work… kinda. I inched forward, forcing my exhausted body to move. When I didn't think I could any longer move, I made it. I scooted myself into the long then froze the ends of the long with a thick layer of ice and snow. Then I began to slip away from the world around me.

It was completely dark and silent inside my mind. It was like I was in a cold cave, completely absent of light. Then I heard a voice, or rather I heard myself say something. It was my voice I had heard, but I didn't remember actually saying anything.

I heard myself say "sink into yourself. Come to me. Lighten your path".

My mouth dropped open. There it was again, my voice, but I wasn't saying anything. Was someone else in here with me? I didn't sense any other presences.

I shut my eyes and thought to myself I'm just imaging things. This is a dream that's all … only a dream. Then I felt like I was falling. I shifted to the left slightly and found that I was still on solid ground. If my body wasn't falling what was … my insides? I had meant that as a joke, but changed my mind as I felt myself fall faster. My insides were falling; or more accurately I was sinking into myself. Does that make since? No, no it doesn't. But I guess reality doesn't matter inside your mind. The laws of physics are nothing, whilst your imagination is everything.

Light began to seep into the room. The strange feeling of free falling vanished. My tired body felt reenergized. I opened my eyes only to stare straight back into them. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, okay this had to be a dream. A step away from me was myself dressed in shorts and a tank-top that were both a bright green. Her long hair was pulled up neatly into a high pony-tail and she held a book by her side. She smiled at me. I didn't smile back. I was still registering what was going on.

"YOU … You were that voice. … it wasn't me, it was you … who are you?" I shouted almost grasping what was happening.

The other me nodded her head, "yes, that voice you heard was me. As for who I am, I am you, or to be more precise, a part of you", she paused briefly before speaking again, "I am your logic, wits, knowledge, whatever you want to call it. I am the one who solves your problems and keeps your other emotions in line".

"Ohhh" I said kind of getting it.

"Wait, What?. What other emotions?!" I said loudly completely confused again.

She continued to smile at me, "don't worry you'll meet them soon enough. It's not like I can hold them back forever".

I just starred at her completely and utterly confused. What was going on?

Then I quickly asked, "Am I dreaming"?

My knowledge quickly shook her head, "no, you are not dreaming. You are merely passed out and in your own mind".

"In my own mind?" I asked, "Is that even possible … how does that work"?

"How does anything work?" replied she, "everything is a mystery until you solve it".

Then she began to disappear.

"WAIT!" I yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Her body became whole again as she rolled her eyes at me. "To get your other emotions, duh" she said like it was obvious. Then she was gone.

I was left there pondering how many emotions I actually had. I was feeling overwhelmed. This was so much information to be taking in at one time. How was it that I was speaking to myself… or at least a part of myself? Would any of this really make any sense?


	7. Chapter 6: Gone

Chapter six: Gone

* * *

I woke up before she returned. My eyes fluttered open and moved from side to side as I relooked over my surroundings. I was still in the log with the openings frozen shut. I gave a yawn, and then said quietly, "what just happened"? Why did I wake up before she came back? Had that even been real? It was a dream. It had to be. That was the only explanation I could come up with. There was no way each one of my emotions could have their own identity. Right? … Right. It had all been a bizarre dream.

I took a deep breath of the chilly air. I was feeling much better. I was no longer strained. My body was rushing with energy. It felt so good to feel so… awake. I broke through the ice and crawled out of the long. I took another deep breath as I stood up. The forest smelled good, of trees and snow obviously. I couldn't see much, as flurries of snow were falling out of the sky and I had been slightly blinded. It had been dark in the log. Out here it was overwhelmingly bright.

I squinted my eyes in slight pain from the blinding and looked around; trying to figure out which direction my house was in. maybe I shouldn't go home. I mean I had run out of the hospital. No one knew that I was sensitive to heat. I would just be dragged back to the overly warm hospital and asked questions. My mom was probably freaking out and wouldn't listen to a word I'd say.

But if I didn't go home, then where would I go? I guess I could stay out here for a while longer, but I needed nutrition and fluids. I was feeling dry and hungry. I didn't want to worry my mother any more or longer, but I didn't want to go back to the hospital. I didn't want to have to explain what happened. I didn't even know if they'd believe me. I doubt it. Most people don't believe in super powers or special abilities. To most, it is just plain fiction.

I broke out of my thoughts suddenly and raised my eyes. I felt like I was being watched. I didn't sense anything remotely near, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I wanted to shrug it off as nothing, but I couldn't. The hairs on my neck were beginning to stand on end and my breathing had quickened. I spun around searching for something, anything, but found nothing. Slight fear was beginning to ripple over me. "I need to get out of here" I whispered.

I started to run forward, fear urging me forward. I still sensed nothing, but I felt like I was being chased. I quickened my pace and my feet left the ground as I shot upward like a rocket. I wasn't thinking clearly. My fear was driving me to the edge. I couldn't figure out what it was trying to tell me.

Then I heard a voice hell "Hiya", and another yell "stop".

With a surprised scream I stopped, lost my concentration and fell to the ground below. I fell into a semi frozen pond. As my head went under I swam back to the surface. I gasped for air and choked on some water.

"_Now look at what you made her do". _

"_Hey it wasn't my fault". _

"_Uh yea it was"._

I looked around trying to find the voices, but found nothing. The voices sounded eerily familiar.

"_Would you quit arguing? _

_You're freaking her out". _

My eyes were wide as I continued to look around me.

There was nothing there, nothing that I could see or sense. I was all alone, but I was hearing voices? They sounded like my own, but I wasn't saying or thinking anything that was actually being said. More voices were added in. I couldn't even understand what was being said anymore. It sounded like I stood in the middle of a crowd or something.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP" I screamed, "SHUT UP"

. Everything became quiet again in seconds. I breathed in and out heavily. I was so confused. What was going on?

"_Why did you leave?"_

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_We already had that conversation. I'm your logic, remember?"_

"I thought that was just a dream" I whispered.

"_Of course it wasn't a dream. If it had, you wouldn't have woken up with your energy filled. Now, why did you leave?"_

"I… I don't know. I was waiting, then the next thing I knew I was waking up."

I could hear whispers in the background. All of them were my own voice. This was really weird. I wasn't used to listening to my own voice.

"_Well you can't come back now"_

"Why not?" I asked.

"_Because you're awake" she said like it was obvious._

"When…." I was interrupted as she continued.

"_When you're in a deep sleep I'll come back for you. Okay." _

"Ok" I replied. Then all the voices were gone and the feeling of being watched was gone too.

I made my way home slowly. Frozen ice hung from my body. I had landed in a pond and my body froze the water. I dragged my feet through the snow. I was not looking forward to explaining all this to my parents. As I neared and passed the last few trees I could see both my parents' cars in the driveway. I went and knocked on the back door. There was no reply. I climbed up to the roof and pulled my window open which had been open a crack. I instantly jumped into the air. The floor was warm and so was the entire house. My room was filled with small puddles of water from when I had frozen it. I floated over and opened my door and went down the hallway. I didn't hear any noise except for the heater blowing out hot air.

When I reached the thermostat I turned it off and landed on the floor. Ice quickly began to spread every which way until all the walls were covered with a layer of ice. I looked around confused. If their cars were here why weren't they? Where were they?

I found a note on the table. It wasn't in either one of my parents' handwriting. I quickly read it and my eyes widened. He had them. How had he escaped? He was frozen solid and supposed to be locked up. Slade had kidnapped my parents.


	8. Chapter 7: I'll Be Yours

Chapter Seven: I'll Be Yours

* * *

The Note had said if I gave myself to him willingly, that my parents would be unharmed, but if I refused he would hurt them. He had also added that if I tried to get help that they just might end up dead. I didn't know what to do? The only way my parents were going to get out of this alive and unharmed was if I let him take me. Every situation was a lose-lose. The answer was clear, but would he keep his word and release my parents if I gave myself up?

I didn't even know where to find him. How was I supposed to free my parents if I had no idea where to go? Small tears welled in my eyes. I was so frustrated. The people I would go to for this was out of the question. I was on my own, unless I could somehow reach them without him knowing. I hung my head and walked to my room. If I was going to be a prisoner then I might as well bring a few of my things. The tears running down my face instantly froze. My breathing was heavy as I tried to keep most of the tears away. I had to be strong.

I grabbed a bag from my closet and threw it on my bed and began to stuff it with several pairs of clothes and pictures of my family. I grabbed a few books and tossed them in. I also placed several notebooks and some pencils in the bag. I was going to want to record what happed to me.

Before I left I wrote two letters. One to my parents saying goodbye and another that would hopefully make its way to the Titans. He had said not to get help, but he hadn't said anything about getting help after I was his. It probably wasn't going to work, but I had to try something, anything that might just give me a chance, even if that chance was incredibly small.

I left the letter for my parents in their room on top of the dresser. The other one I placed in a plastic zip-lock bag and covered it with a thick layer of ice about three inches thick on each side. I closed my eyes and opened a small black portal that led to God knows where and gently cast the iced package in. I starred at the black, dark opening for a moment before it closed and disappeared. This wasn't going to work. I knew that. But my feelings didn't.

I picked up the bag and put the strap over my shoulder. I was practically shaking. Where was I going? I left the house through the back door. I moved slowly, slightly dragging my feet. I had to force my body forward. I was scared. My body was so full of anxiousness that I almost broke down. Almost, not quite. I somehow kept myself together. I was being held together by thin threads.

I walked to the place that I had first met him. Maybe that's where I was supposed to meet him. It was the only guess I had. I sank down to my knees in the area I had frozen him. My eyes starred at the ground, tears threatening to spill out of them again.

I sensed him before I heard him spoke. The feeling of him being near made me shudder. His voice made my heart beat ten times faster. His voice was deep and sinister, but with a touch of care.

"You're a smart girl" he breathed into my ear.

My eyes hardened as I turned my neck to look at him. "Where Are they?"

he gave a light chuckle, "You honestly think I would let them go just at the sight of you. Silly girl. I need to know that you'll behave before I release them."

I glared at him. I should have known that this wouldn't have been a simple trade of me and my parents.

He looked at my bag and scoffed, "What kind of man do you take me for? I always equip my guests with what they need."

A light growl escaped my throat "Maybe a criminal mastermind."

He let go a short laugh, "not criminal my dear. A mastermind yes, but criminal? I consider myself more of an idealistic supremist, who wants to change the world for the better."

"You mean change it for yourself" I snarled.

He ignored my rude comment. "You shall become my new apprentice. The things I can teach you. The possibilities are endless. The power inside of you is great. That raw power just needs to be harnessed and used properly. I am the only one who can control that power and teach you in turn to control it as well. You'll learn to love my ways. You'll begin to crave the kind of power that I have."

I highly doubted that. I would never want to hurt anybody. Yes people change, but I wouldn't let myself change into Slade's obedient apprentice. Eventually a way out would present itself, and when it did I would be gone.


	9. Chapter 8: Burned

Chapter 8: Burned

* * *

I have no idea what happened. One minute I was standing in the woods with him and the next I was waking up in a dark room on top of a bed. My body felt fine so there was no way he hit me to knock me out. Did he drug me? I really didn't know. Was he that paranoid about me knowing where I was going? Well at least the room was cold. I felt groggy. I was awake, but it didn't really feel like it. I shut my eyes. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I had no idea where I was. I didn't feel safe. I was afraid and… lonely. I was all alone. I wouldn't get to see my parents for who knows how long. I never even got to tell them about my powers and stuff. Sure, I left a letter saying goodbye, but that was it. They would never understand why I didn't like heat and preferred coldness. I'd never be able to finish school, make friends … fall in love. My life was over. Everything would be decided for me now. I would have cried, except I wasn't sure if he was watching me. I would not show an ounce of weakness in front of him. If that meant I couldn't bawl my eyes out then I would do something else. I knew there was only one place where I could be weak and that place was my head.

I sat up on the bed carefully. I felt a little woozy. I was most defiantly drugged. I breathed in and out slowly for a moment before I actually shut my eyes. I did not lift myself up. I didn't really want to do that in front of him either. My muscles relaxed, or at least relaxed as much as they could. I was somewhere new. I was uncomfortable and just couldn't will myself to relax completely. Tears did not build up in my eyes even though I was crying now. Okay, I wasn't exactly crying. I was more of imagining myself crying. It was the next best thing to actually crying.

My eyelids twitched at every little sound, including my own breathing and heartbeat. I was so on edge I couldn't even say my one word that would make me feel better. All I could get out was Ice. I kept repeating that word. My voice stuttered across each letter.

I gave up. I let my fear consume me. My breathing was heavy and my arms were wrapped around myself tightly. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see a faint red color, but every time I looked there was nothing. I shivered. It felt funny. I rarely ever shivered because I never got cold. My teeth were practically chattering. I fell over on my side and tried my hardest to stay strong.

Then all of a sudden it was gone, all of it. Everything that I had felt just left. It didn't make any sense. What was I feeling now? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I was completely blank. My muscles weren't tense anymore, my eyes were dull and even my breathing wasn't heavy anymore. My breath was soft and slow. It almost felt like I wasn't breathing at all.

Surprisingly I didn't dwell on it. I had been so overwhelmed before and now nothing. I didn't want any of those emotions to come back so I didn't even think about it. I slid of the bed and stood up slowly. Each step I took was filled with grace. I ambled quietly over to the door an opened it. I didn't even wonder why it hadn't been locked. I walked down the hall taking long strides, extending my legs fully. It was a dark long hallway. Everything was the same color, a cold medium tree-trunk brown. It was too quiet. I took note of that before heading down the stairs at the end of the hall.

Ice trailed behind me as I walked. Each foot imprint was of ice. Snow literally fell gently from my hair to the floor. Neither the ice imprints nor snow melted. My breath was practically freezing in front of me every time I exhaled. Ice crystals were beginning to spread across every flat surface behind me.

I found my captor in a library filled with tons of books, sitting at a desk with some papers. He did not hear me enter. He wouldn't even have noticed; if it wasn't for the temperature lowering drastically. He gave a small shiver and looked over his shoulder. I stood there, several feet in the doorway, staring at him blankly. He starred back for a moment, before breaking our eye contact and stood up. His voice was soft and supposed to playfully annoy me, and it would have too, except for the fact that at this very moment I felt nothing. I didn't even pay attention to his words. Instead I ignored him and walked towards a book shelf to examine the books.

He grabbed my arm as I passed him. I glanced at him with dead eyes and spoke, "release my arm please."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

I repeated the line again, "release my arm please."

"And why would I do that" he asked trying to be mysterious. Sadly, for him it didn't work. A slight emotionless smile spread across my lips for a moment.

"Why?" I answered softly making him have to strain to hear my voice, "there always has to be something in it for you, doesn't it? … I'll tell you what you get out of it …nothing… absolutely nothing. I will give you no satisfaction."

His grip almost tightened on me, but instead he let my arm go. He could not hide the surprise in his eyes, at least not from me. My eyes were locked on his, waiting to find his weakness.

His face hardened, but he could not rid all the surprise from his eyes. It still lingered within him. He was curious I knew. It would be curiosity that would give me my freedom. Curiosity did after all kill the cat.

"My dear girl" he said slowly filled with a type of fake warmth, "I believe it is time for your training."

I bowed my head slightly in obedience and asked sweetly, "when do we start."

Once again, I had taken him off guard with my reaction, but this would not happen again. He began to play along with my little game.

"Now is as good a time as any." He said a gentleman like tone to his voice.

"Is it?" I asked playfully, "this very moment is a perfect time?" Before he could respond, I attacked.

I wasn't quite sure if he expected this action or not. I moved swiftly and tried to blast him with a ray of frost. He dove out of the way just like I had expected and did a tumble roll, landing on his feet in the end.

"My my, I certainly would be disappointed if all these books were destroyed. That is why training will take place elsewhere."

I raised my hand, ready to shoot at him again, but before I could he pressed a small button on the side of his wrist and metal sprang from nowhere and surrounded my hands all the way down to my elbow. My arms were forced together and bound quickly. Heat all of a sudden seeped out of the metal. My eyes widened, all emotion suddenly hit me and I fell to my knees.

He chuckled at me and wagged his finger at me as if he was punishing me, which he kind of was. "Don't worry, my dear Glacier, you will only be burned if you act out of line."

My eyes continued to widen. '_Burn!_' had he just said he would _burn_ me. I had only ever been burned once in my life and it had hurt like hell.

_I was little and my mother had just left the kitchen for a second. I instantly crawled atop the counter and stood up. She always kept the cookies up high where I couldn't get them. I quickly opened the cabinet and stood on my tippy toes to get the jar from the top shelf. Once it was mostly in my hands I lost my balance and fell over, straight onto the pan filled with boiling water. I screamed in pain and both I and the pan filled with dangerously hot water fell off the counter and onto the floor. The pan tipped over and all that searing hot water was dumped onto me. my mother had already started running to the kitchen as soon as she had heard my first scream, but my second scream was ear piercing and did not stop. Most of my body was burned. That hot water would have been dangerous to anyone, but to for me it was, I don't even know how many times worse. I was rushed to the hospital for emergency care and I'm pretty sure I almost died twice during treatment._

My eyes couldn't get any wider and they were filled completely with fear and something else … hatred. How dare he threaten me with burning me? I was close to tears at this point, but still too proud to let him see me cry.

He continued to laugh."Oh, I've finally gotten you, haven't I?"

I didn't respond or even move. The metal around my forearm and hands was warm. It hurt. I starred at my evil binds with anger and hate.

"Stand up, and go back to your room like a good girl" Slade said raising his voice.

I stared at him only for a moment before I got to me feet. When I was standing he pushed that same button again and the warm metal fell away from my hands and forearm. As soon as that metal was off, I sprinted out of the room and back to the room I had awoken in. I didn't want to anger him. With the position I had been in he could and would have hurt me. I slammed the door behind me and ran to the farthest corner of the room, where I sunk down miserably and starred at the ground.

I knew I would break soon, not now, but soon. I was already getting close. I would not let myself break yet. I took deep breaths, trying to get myself to relax.

''There will be no tears'' I repeated over and over until the only thing I heard was those words. I fell asleep, curled up in fetal position in the corner chanting that line.


	10. Chapter 9: Hidden Blood

Chapter 9: Hidden Blood

* * *

I desperately wanted to sleep. Even though my body was technically asleep, my mind was in overdrive. Memories of my first day of school all the way up to now kept playing over in my head. I was trying to look for something. What? I hadn't a clue. Anything that would get me out of this situation, I guess. I wasn't having much luck. My mind lingered on my dream in the hospital. It wasn't very clear. What had I been so afraid of? Who was this _him_? It was almost like I knew _him_, but not quite. The presence had felt oddly familiar and it was like I had been afraid of _him _before, even though that was the first time I had seen _him_. Right? Was it possible that we had met before and I just couldn't remember and my body got me out of there because it remembered something? That might sound crazy, but after these past couple of days crazy didn't seem to have the same meaning as it once did. What had been crazy before was now actually real and normal, like this super villain and the Titans who also had powers. I had always thought that I had been alone. I had thought about others having abilities, but my mind quickly dismissed it as being crazy or impossible.

I wondered for a brief moment if my message had gotten to them. I quickly thought of something else. I needed to accept that this was my new home and that I wasn't going anywhere. That's what all the facts and reality said. The chance of that message getting through was almost impossible. There was no point in putting hope into it. It would just end in disappointment.

I almost felt like dying. Life just didn't seem to have a reason anymore. My life was not mine to control any more, it was Slade's. I would have to give in. I needed to let this stubbornness go. It would only bring me pain. I didn't want pain, whether it be physically or mentally.

I could feel _him_ lingering. _He_ was near, but I wasn't sure how near. Was _he_… observing me? I wasn't sure if I wanted to find _him_. I really wanted some answers, but my fear told me otherwise. My body told me to get the hell out of there. NOW! I held my ground, forcing my body to stay put. My body struggled against my mind. I had to get answers. I needed to know why he was so familiar to me. I needed to know what _he_ wanted.

I would not hide anymore. I was tired of being a shadow and being afraid. I needed to face my fears. My curiosity was stronger than my fear. I could do this. I just had to push through it. If I didn't then I would just going to go back how it was right now. I needed change. I would not be a prisoner. I needed to free myself.

My eyes closed and I let my senses go completely. Wherever _he_ was, I would find him. I opened my eyes and stood up. Of course, I wasn't exactly standing, my body was out and I was in my mind. This was all happening in my head. It didn't make much sense to me, but I'd go with it.

I walked forward, into the darkness. My eyes strained to see what was ahead of me. I kept walking, having no idea where I was going. I felt something leading me on and I warily followed it. This feeling was not good. It was completely evil and dark. My heart began beating faster. I did not like this feeling. Whoever _he_ was he was powerful and dangerously horrific. I held onto my confidence. I was seeking out something that took much joy in sinful behavior.

I could not ignore the panic trying to take control of me. I have to accept it, but not let it control me. I could no longer push it away. Pushing it away would get me nowhere. I had to have faith in myself. I had to keep my brain clear enough to make clever decisions.

I slowed my pace, but did not cease my movement. I continued forward. I don't think I was in my mind anymore. I could no longer feel my body, nor could I sense it. The darkness here was different. It wasn't natural. It was unusually heavy and dense. I was trembling lightly and my breathing had quickened immensely as did my heart rate.

I could sense _him_ clearly now and I knew _he_ could sense me. My hairs stood on end. What had I gotten myself into? It was already too late to turn back, way too late. I took deep breaths to try and keep myself calm. It worked slightly, not much, but it was better than nothing. I could see a slight glow ahead of me. _He_ was close I knew. Once I entered that glow I would find_ him_. I would never be ready for this, but I continued on, at an even slower pace.

I shut my eyes as I grew closer to the light. I was beginning to sweat. I stopped once I knew I was in the light. I stood there completely still and did not open my eyes. I heard growls. I slowly opened my eyes. At least a dozen of monsters were circling me. I wasn't even exactly sure what they were. They walked on all fours and were the size of large ponies. They had canine like snouts with erect ears. Their mouths were full of long sharp teeth. Their front feet were paw like while their hind feet were more cloven. Scaly skin covered their legs. The main body was covered in a more leather like skin. A long reptilian tail hung from their haunches. Small horns sprouted from their sculls. Some had a few while others had many. Most were solid in color, but there were several that were either spotted or striped.

My eyes widened as they began to circle me closer. I couldn't take a step back. They were everywhere. They continued to growl at me menacingly. I somehow kept myself mostly calm. How? I have no idea. They began to move me forward, snapping their jaws at me. I moved immediately. I didn't want to anger them. Where were they taking me?

Walls seemed to appear from nowhere. All of a sudden we were walking down a wide corridor made of bricks. I could sense nervousness, but it wasn't mind. These creatures were growing … nervous? Why? What were they afraid of? It seemed to be more of a respectful fear than anything else. Their master must be close by. This was most likely who they were taking me too.

I could see a large door ahead, covered with what looked like thorns. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I would just be pushed forward and growled at more. I could feel a nudge on my back. I had slowed down, and they didn't like that. I picked back up my pace. The soft growling ceased as I picked up my pace.

We stopped just before the door. All the creatures sat down and one of them in the front let out an eerie unnatural bark. For several minutes it was quiet. Everything was still. Suddenly there was a loud clank. The door was unlocked then opened. I kept my eyes on the ground. _He_ was there, in the room and he looked anything, but friendly.

The strange creatures began to move forward forcing me to move forward as well. My heart was racing now. I starred at my own feet, and watched each foot move. I tried to concentrate on this movement. It was the only thing I could do to keep the fear from taking over. I could hear _his_ slight laughter. _He_ knew that I was afraid and on the edge of breaking. _He_ wanted to break me. Then _he_ would use me, for what I did not know.

_He_ sat on what looked like some kind of throne. I wasn't very sure. I had only let my eyes see _him_ for a moment, before I had averted them elsewhere. He was large, so incredibly large, that I felt small in comparison. His skin was a bright red, as were his four intimidating eyes. His hair was white and what had looked like a pair of antlers on his head.

I was doomed for. There was nothing I could do. My power was so small in comparison to _his_. I wouldn't have a chance. Why hadn't I Thought this out before I went to seek _him_ out? Well, in my defense, I didn't know who he would be, but I should have known better. He was familiar, but I couldn't remember why. I had to stay strong. There was still a chance that I could get out of this. Sure that chance was impossible, but it was still a chance.

The beasts left me terrifyingly close to _him_. They left silently and slowly. I still did not look up, even when I heard the clank of the door shutting and locking. I was trying to think of a plan, but it was hard to think when you're also trying to control your fear. Being in front of him didn't help either.

He spoke. His voice was deep and filled with vileness. "Do you remember?" he asked.

I shook my head no. my body shuddered from the sound of his voice.

"Really?" he asked playfully, "How disappointing".

I didn't say anything in return. I was going to remain silent as long as I could.

"My precious child, you have not forgotten. You merely wish not to remember. These memories are at the back of your mind, chained to the ground. Not a very good technique, but I see it has worked well enough".

I didn't know what he was talking about, but it sounded like I had met him before. Was it true? That I had pushed these memories away? My thoughts were interrupted.

"Though I suppose a new mind did not help. Everything I have taught you put into file cabinets and locked away. Tell me, do you even know where that key is?"

Again I shook my head no.

"Just as I thought" his voice had grown soft and was taunting. Unlucky for you, I happen to know exactly where that key is. Look at me my child".

I couldn't figure out why he had called me that, but I obeyed reluctantly and slowly rose my eyes and then my head.

"Much better, don't you think?" he said.

I didn't do or say anything. I was mesmerized by his eyes. I could not look away, no matter how much I tried and how much I wanted to. I was in _his_ control.

"Let me remind you of a few things before I unlock those memories … mmn?"

I only nodded my head. I hadn't wanted to move, but my head was forced to shake up and down for a moment. I wanted so much to be back in control of my own body.

"You do not remember who I am, so I will tell you, Trigon, the Terrible, a very powerful demon. Does that ring any bells?"

My head shook back and forth involuntary.

"No?" he said, "you must have locked those memories away tightly."

He sounded surprised and extremely disappointed. I knew he was toying with me. The tone of his voice was deceiving. That was not how he felt and we both knew that.

"Glacier, my dear, It is time for you come home. If you behave I may even give you some freedom."

I was really confused, but I knew one thing for certain. My home was **not** with Trigon. I somehow found my voice and told him so. "This is not my home" I yelled, "What gives you the right to steal me away?" my voice sounded a lot more confident than I actually was.

He burst out into laughter, "What gives me the right? I'll tell you what gives me the right girl. I am your creator, your master. I own you."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I could only hope that it wasn't true. I managed to yell out something else. "You didn't create me. My parents created me. My mother gave birth to me." I shouted.

He continued to laugh. "You honestly think that those humans are your parents? Yes, she did give birth to you, but that doesn't mean you are hers. I created you first."

Okay. Now I really didn't know what to say. What argument did I have against that? If he created me, how did he do it?

His laughter slowed. "So confused?" he asked smirking.

Once again, I was forced against my will to nod my head. I just wanted this to stop. I'd do almost anything to just wake up, even if Slade still had me. That had to be better than this.

"I joined two strands of DNA to create you. I was very careful in what traits I chose for you, but you still ended up a bit different from what I had expected." The demon paused for a brief moment. "you met her." He said.

I met her? what did that mean. Who did I meet?

He continued on, "I am no fool. I had some off feeling that she might not work, so I created you as a backup."

Created me as a backup? Now I was even more confused, and who was she?

"My daughter Raven was born to become my portal to Earth, but somehow she managed to escape her destiny. I had thought it had been written in stone."

All I could do was stare. He didn't mean the Raven that I had met right? This had to be someone else.

"A few years after she was born I decided to create another means to Earth, just in case. I sent a creature out to bring me a lock of her violet hair."

Violet hair? Had he just said violet hair? She had had violet hair. He was talking about her. How could this be her father? She was a superhero. None of this made any sense.

"I knew she would be powerful, but alas she was kept from me. I could teach her nothing. She was taught to hate me. but I could create something that I could teach, something with her great power and also my great power. If I combined the two then I could create something perhaps even stronger than her."

I think I was starting to get it. I didn't want to, but I think he had combined his and Raven's DNA to create me.

"Each trait was carefully extracted from the lock of hair and I did the same with mine. I combined the two strands of DNA with magic to create something living. I kept you surrounded by a magic fire to keep you safe and to speed up the process called pregnancy. Within several days you were born. I also sped up your growth rate slightly. I did not want a baby; I wanted a child that I could teach, but I did realize that some kind of bond was needed, so I did not increase your growth rate very much."

My eyes were practically bulging out of my head. That was how he had created me. I really wasn't my parents' child? But then how did I end up there? The story was not complete I knew so I listened intensively for the answer.

"Somehow you weren't entirely evil like I had expected. Some kind of good had mistakenly been passed over in Raven's DNA. It wasn't long before you started to defy me. I underestimated you. You escaped and ended up in some human's womb. You had only really been a soul. Your physical body would take more time to construct. I didn't think that you needed a body quite yet, but I was wrong. If you had had a body you would not have been able to be reborn by some human."

My mouth was ajar by this point. Was that really how I ended up there? It didn't seem possible. It sounded … crazy. Crazy didn't mean the same thing anymore so I suppose it was actually, strangely enough, possible.

As much I didn't want to admit it I actually believed it. How else had I gotten these powers? How else did I get the way I looked? How else would I have ended up with this name? My parents never would have named me this on their own. They had said my name had come in a strange dream. Did she have that dream when I entered her womb? I had no choice but to enter a womb, because I had no body. I needed one to be made. And while I was being made, all my memories were pushed away and I became in a way, a new person.

I was slowly beginning to remember. He had just unlocked the file cabinets as he had called them. It was completely true. I could actually vaguely remember escaping and looking for a place to go. I remembered seeing her face and deciding that I wanted her to be my new mother. Why? Again I have no clue.

I didn't want this to be true, but I could not deny it. I remembered it. I wanted to cry. I was still overly confused. All this information was overloading my brain. It was almost too much to handle. My brain just didn't want to accept it. I could barely comprehend all of this.

There was one thing I knew for certain. I could not change it. I could not change the truth. I could not change that fact that everything he said was correct.


	11. Chapter 10: Not Evil is MY Reason

Chapter 10: "Not Evil" is my Reason

* * *

A different creature came to take me away. Its figure was humanoid. It looked to be made completely of fire and had two red slits for eyes. Its arms were more like tentacles than human arms. A pair of twisted horns also made of fire was atop the creature's head. It was large, the size of two large men.

My eyes widened. I wanted to back away, but I still couldn't move. My body was still his, or maybe it was my soul, since my physical body wasn't actually here. I pushed and struggled against my invisible binding, but it was no use. I could not break free. All I could do was wait and let the creature take me.

A fiery tentacle arm wrapped around each of my wrists and down my arms slightly. I shut my eyes. I was defeated. Again. I was defeated again. This time, not by Slade, but by Trigon. Small tears welled in my eyes as I was dragged away. If there had been a chance of me seeing my parents again, it was gone now. There had been a possibility that I could escape Slade, but I would never be able to escape Trigon and even if I could, I wouldn't get very far. I had no idea where I was and how to get home. His domain would be inescapable.

I had been afraid that this terrifying monster might burn me by simply touching me, but I was relieved when I felt no burning sensation. Of course that relief was short lived however, as an unnatural chain was clasped around my wrists. My eyes shot open when the chains touched me. They were made of some kind of energy and magic mixed together. I was in a somewhat small square room that was completely empty. There was no light, except from the light shining through the open door.

A slight hissing sound came from the humanoid monster. I curled up in a ball. It was studying me, looking me over. I didn't like it. I just wanted it to leave. Again, I shut my eyes. Why couldn't this all just go away? Why couldn't this be a dream? Why couldn't I just wake up from this awful nightmare?

This hissing stopped and the door was slammed close, taking the litle light with it. My eyes opened slightly. It was pitch dark in here. This only made my fear and anxiety rise. I couldn't see anything, even though there hadn't been anything in here in the first place. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

A whimper escaped my lips and I let myself go. I let the floodgates loose and tears slid down my face. I instinctively tried to make some ice around myself for comfort, but nothing happened. My powers weren't working. What else would go wrong? What else could go wrong? I couldn't think of anything that could make this situation worse. And of course since I thought this worse it became. The temperature in the room rose slightly, not to the point of making me sick, only to the point of seriously weakening me and making me feel slightly nauseas.

Why did I have to run away? Why didn't I just stay here? I scolded myself for leaving him in the first place. If I hadn't I wouldn't be going through this. I wouldn't miss my parents and I wouldn't have been taken by Slade. I should have obeyed and become bad like my, dare I say it my father wanted me to be. I had demon blood it me, so what was the point in trying to be good. How had Raven done it? How had she escaped him and her fate? There was no hope for me, so I might as well let my mind start changing and forget about the life I had had.

I lay there silently, my eyes starring off into the darkness. I felt half-dead, like I didn't exist. My face was still soaked by my previous tears. Time didn't seem to exist. Everything was still and nothing changed. I couldn't help but still think of her. If she had been able to get away from him, why couldn't I? Why was I the one that was stuck here? I didn't wish this for her. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. How could she be a superhero when she knew that her blood and potentially her powers were evil? How could you turn something bad into something good?

I thought back to what he had said. _"__**Somehow you weren't entirely evil like I had expected. Some kind of good had mistakenly been passed over in Raven's DNA."**_ There had been some good in her and somehow her good triumphed over her evil and if some of her good passed on to me then perhaps, I wasn't evil. If I wasn't evil, then there was a reason to try and be good, there was a reason to try and escape; there was a reason to not listen to Trigon. I would get away. I might not be able to escape on my own, but my help would come. I believed in it.

Then another line he had said echoed in my head. _**"It wasn't long before you started to defy me. I underestimated you"**_ If I had escaped once before, what was to say I couldn't escape again. I had been drastically younger. I was much older now. He had underestimated me then and he would underestimate me again. He was too confident that I was already his. I will never let him break me.

First things first, I needed to get my body back. I would be stronger if I had a physical form. Of course I had no idea how I was going to get my body here, but it wasn't impossible … I think. If it is in fact impossible, I'll just have to make the impossible possible. I didn't know how long it will take me, but eventually I will be free.

I shut my eyes slowly. I needed rest. I would need all the energy I could generate to leave this place. My dreams were haunted by my earliest memories and Trigon's words. My birth replayed over and over in my mind. Eventually it switched to my memories of being Slade's prisoner. His burn threat repeated several times, making me shiver and jerk slightly in my sleep. I awoke when I rolled into the wall rather harshly.

"Ow", I mumbled groggily, "Ow" I muttered again as I once again hit the wall.

I gave a growl and tried to untangle myself from my chains. My growl deepened. This wasn't working. I couldn't even see the knots and how it was tangled. Simply feeling for the direction of the chain wasn't working. I could barely move. The chain restricted my entire body from the way it was tangled around me. Foolishly, I began to thrash about, trying to break the chain off. It only made things worse and I got even more tangled up, to the point that I couldn't even move.

I gave a sigh. "I'm an idiot" I said aloud.

Why had I tried thrashing around. Obviously that wouldn't help. Now I couldn't even move a muscle. My restraints wouldn't allow me.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" I hissed at myself.

I needed to stop yelling at myself. This wasn't going to change anything. I needed to focus on getting out of these annoying chains.

I began to breath in and out deeply to calm myself. I let my eyes shut and after several minutes I cleared my mind of all thoughts, even thougn my mind was basically empty already. I began to focus on the feeling of the chain against my body. I let myself sink in and become a part of it. I let myself feel every inch of the chain before I made a single move. I opened my eyes very slowly. They glowed a ghostly white. I took a slow breath in before I used it to say my one word, 'Icella'. I lengthened the word out as long as I could, using the entire breath. The word was said calmly and quietly as well as confidently. I pushed my mind against the chains. It took a while, but after at least half an hour the clasps broke off my wrists and the rest of the chain chattered.

I breathed in and out heavily. That had taken a lot of energy. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat. It would have been ice if the temperature in here was lower. Wearily, I stood up. I leaned my shoulder against the stone wall. It was cool. It felt nice. I knew I needed a plan, I knew I needed to figure out how to get out of this place. If I had left this place before, why couldn't I remember how I did it? Perhaps that memory was still locked away. Trigon wouldn't want that memory being unlocked. He didn't want me to escape again. Sighing, I bowed my head slightly in depression. My first memories were still a bit hazy. They had been clearer in my sleep, but I didn't remember my dreams very well.

I knew what I had to do. I would have to play him. It wouldn't be easy. I needed to make him think that I had submitted to him and that I had no hope left. I needed to fake my change of mind. I may end up doing a few bad things, but I would do whatever it took to get out of here. If that meant pretending to be evil and obey him to a certain extent, than I'd do it. Now I just needed to push my hope to the back of my mind and make myself almost believe that I was actually evil, better said than done.


	12. Chapter 11: Demon to the Bone

Chapter 11: Demon to the bone

* * *

I let my anger take me. I let my hate consume me. This was the only way I would be able to convince him. I just hope I don't lose myself in the process. This won't be easy.

I sat there on the floor opening up my unwanted emotions, all the bad emotions. I let the good ones sink back, but did not let go completely. I had to try and keep them in the back of my mind somewhere, not completely locked up.

My eyes opened. They were filled with deadly coldness. If I ever got my hands on Slade I would kill him. I had half a mind to go find him and fulfill that motive. I had more important things to worry about. I needed to face my father.

I breathed out a long breath on the exit. Mist spilled out of my agape mouth. Ice began to spread across the stone door. I stopped than got ready to kick the door down. I flung myself at the door and it shattered. My unnatural ice had weakened the stone and made it crumble easily under my foot.

I walked through the entrance gracefully. It was time that I find him and tell him that I am ready to embrace what I was made for. My demoness side was in control now. My human side was being pushed away, but I still carefully held onto it.

I strode forward taking long strides. I wouldn't let anything stand in my way. Any of his minions would end up dead. I wanted to see him and see him I would.

I was attacked almost instantly. I turned toward the creature with a growl and instantly froze it solid. It fell to the ground with a clank and lay motionless. I looked at it pathetically before lightly stepping over it.

After that no creature engaged me in combat. They would sink to the side and whimper in fear and try not to get in my way. I ignored them completely. They weren't worth my time. These pathetic creatures could hide from me all they want. I wasn't in the mood to do anything with their worthless lives.

I didn't even realize how much my mind had already changed, how much my thought pattern had changed for the worse. I suppose it was somewhat of a good thing. I had to; to some extent believe that I had changed to convince him. If I believed, he would believe.

I knew I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. If I had lived here once before, then I would know unconsciously, where to find him. I could access my memories of this place, but I didn't fully remember automatically. I had to search my mind for the correct memory. I did this mostly unknowingly, my want driving my action.

I had never known what it felt like to be cold. I didn't think it would actually be possible, because well, I was in a way, the cold. It never once crossed my mind that you could feel coldness in a different way, that cold could mean something entirely different. It didn't need to mean temperature literally. I felt tremendously cold. My already icy heart had frozen in a different sense now. This coldness was unfriendly and bold. It was loud and clear. It was evil. It was demonic. This different coldness felt fitting alongside my literal coldness. It felt almost right. Why had I ever wanted to leave? I had never felt this powerful in my entire life. Once I had my body I would even be more powerful. The possibilities would be endless. This was better, it had to better. I had always been looked at strangely. Never again! This time I would be looked at with dread.


	13. Chapter 12: Lost in a New Mind

**Chapter 12: Lost in a New Mind**

* * *

My memories of home, family and good was beginning to be torn apart into pieces than locked away somewhere in my head. My eagerness for power and horror was clouding my head, until it was the only thing on my mind. I was gone, or at least the good part of me was gone. My thoughts of escape had vanished. My home was here. My family was here. I belonged here. That place before, on earth, had only been a distraction. Well, it was no longer a distraction. My focus was back. The true me was back.

A thick trail of ice trailed behind me until it almost consumed everything. It would begin to thaw when I was further away, and then melt rapidly when I was far ahead. I knew where he was and I was headed there. He would most defiantly be in his throne room, the room I had first come into. Glowing eyes seemed to be everywhere, watching me. I acted like they weren't even there. If they wanted to watch, fine. It would just give me more of a reason to put more of a show on. I would be the center of their attention. I would make myself known.

I smiled slightly has I caught sight of the door. I slowed my pace and made sure I was presentable. Who in their right mind would simply walk in there a complete mess? Not me, that was for sure. I smoothed my hair out and made sure all strands were in place. A layer of ice began to build up on me until it made an ice dress around me. I breathed in deeply, turning the air around me cold. I held the breath for a few moments. I needed to calm myself. I was excited and I wanted to appear calm and completely in control. I counted down from ten slowly and on zero exhaled as slowly as I could. My body relaxed. Even my mind relaxed. I shut my eyes briefly, preparing myself. What was going to be the first thing I said? I really didn't know. Oh well, guess I'll simply let it come to me when the moment presents itself.

I didn't even knock. I just strode in confidently. He would know who it was, so what was the point in knocking. I wanted to be the one that started this. If he allowed me in, then he would have started it. No! I was here to show him that I was done fooling around and that I was ready to continue my demonic studies. My time of idiocy was over. My time of seriousness had begun.

He seemed surprised to see me so soon. He tried to hide it, but it was too late. He had been too slow. I had seen it. One of the creatures that had dragged me in here earlier came forward and growled at me menacingly. I didn't even stop.

I simply scoffed, "Is that supposed to frighten me? Am I supposed to feel threatened?"

It looked at me confusingly, but did not back down. I gave a slight laugh and narrowed my eyes and growled back. My growl was much more threatening. The monster yelped then scurried away, deciding it was fine for me to continue on. I could hear Trigon's booming laughter in the background. He was amused. I smiled and gave a slight bow only for him to start clapping.

"Bravo, my daughter! That did not take as much time as I thought it would. This is good. You have proved your strength. Welcome back!" yelled the demon.

My smile widened and I said "Thank you father. It is good to be back."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open from a deep sleep. She had been having an odd dream, that much she knew, but what the dream was actually about she couldn't remember. Raven knew something wasn't right. She could feel it deep within her core. It almost chilled her to the bone. A struggle was occurring, one that wasn't necessarily being won.

With a deep breath she shut her eyes to think for a moment only to be smacked in the head with some kind of ice package. Raven gave a soft growl under her breath. Whatever had hit her had kind of hurt. She was jolted awake. Rubbing her forehead she looked around for what had hit her.

On her floor lay an envelope completely soaked with water. Ice that had been covering it was melting rapidly. Ice? It was covered in Ice? Who in their right mind would send her a frozen letter? She stopped dead in her thoughts. Well, there was one person, a certain cold icy girl she had met several weeks ago. But why would she send her a note this way… Unless something wasn't right and it was the only way the girl could think of. Was it possible that the shivering cold uneasy feeling in her gut was about Glacier? Could Glacier really be in that much trouble that it might affect the whole damn world? There was only one way to find out, read the letter.

Her violet eyes starred at the letter. It was hard to read. It had been written somewhat messily in such a way that it suggested that Glacier may have been in a panic and didn't have much time. It was written in pencil and had smudged badly from all the water. She didn't dare hold the letter in her fingertips. She was afraid that she might tear the delicate soaked letter. Instead it was encased in her energy and floated in front of her face.

Maybe I should consider letting this dry first thought Raven. But if the letter had been written in a panic, Glacier might not have that much time to wait. It needed to be deciphered now! Every second wasted could be one less second that the girl had. The woman hurriedly ran to the main room. Cyborg may be able to scan the letter than clean it up in such a way on the screen that they could actually make out what was said.

She burst into the main room her expression frantic. No one was even in the room. She ran to the main computer and yelled over the intercom.

"Emergency" she practically screamed.

This eerie feeling in her core was almost becoming worse. This worried her tremendously. If this feeling went that deep she was afraid it might have to do with, dare she think it, her father.

* * *

Sleep came easily to me that night. I was in a large room sprawled out on a large frozen bed without a care in the world … or maybe dimension is the right word. My eyes were shut gently and my body was fully relaxed. I let out a slight hiss of excitement as I twitched gently in my dream. I was covered in a heavy blanket of comforting snow. I clawed playfully at my bed as I continued to dream.

I was softly aroused from my deep slumber when I heard a few thuds. I think something had knocked on my door. I turned onto my side and slowly opened my eyes. My training would be soon. I had so much to learn and I was so incredibly behind. I should already know so much more, but my stupidity had somehow lead me somewhere else. I couldn't do much about that mistake now, except perhaps train as hard as I could and learn as fast as I could. I owed my dear father that much at least. I was just happy that he forgave me and somehow understood my dumb mistake. Honestly If I was him I wasn't sure I'd actually forgive myself.

Perhaps because there is human in me I am not or cannot be perfect and therefore make mistakes. Humans learn through mistakes, so I suppose I should learn through mine as well and not dwell on them or wonder why I was even forgiven.

* * *

Everyone upon Hearing the distressed Raven on the intercom all rushed to the main room. The emergency had to be a big one if Raven was the one screaming it over the intercom. Everyone practically tripped over one another trying to get through the door.

"Raven!" yelled Robin, "What is it?"

"Yes what is wrong" asked Starfire

She didn't explain the situation right away. "Cyborg I need you to scan this letter quickly. It is unreadable and I'm certain it's a distress call. We haven't much time."

"A distress call" shouted Beastboy. "_This_ is what this is about. I'm pretty sure we can slow down for a moment"

The woman shot him a death glare. "That is not the only thing wrong" she hissed.

Cyborg smacked the green man on the back of the head, "dude, are you seriously going to question her? Come one. You're smarter than that."

Raven gently set the piece of paper on the scanner and cyborg carefully scanned it and began to work on it to clear up the words on the screen. As he did this, she took a moment to explain what was going on.

"I fear something is terribly wrong. This outrageous feeling burns me to my core. I experienced this after abruptly waking. Then this letter smacked me in the head. It must be from Glacier, for it was covered in ice. Whatever the problem is it must involve her." She said speaking rather fast, but not so fast that they couldn't understand her.

"Got it!" Shouted Cyborg as the letter on the screen began to become readable.

Robin's eyes stopped instantly on the name Slade. He gave a short growl. "I should have known that that block of ice wouldn't hold him. I should have known that he had escaped already. Why wasn't I notified?"

"We have large problems than asking how he escaped", Starfire said gently, "Glacier gave herself to him willingly to free her parents from him.

"I Slade what you're sensing?" asked Beastboy.

"No." her voice was firm, "it is much greater than that. So great that it might just involve _him_."

"Him?" questioned Starfire.

"Trigon" Robin stated flatly.


	14. Chapter 13: Mystery Connections

_I am happy to announce that this story is almost over._

_ just a few more chapters and it will be complete. _

_Then I can focus on finishing one of my other stories. _

_Yay!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Mystery Connections

* * *

"How do we know where to locate her?" asked Starfire

"We don't" replied Robin, "but that doesn't mean we can't figure out where she is."

"How do you plan on finding her" asked Raven curiously.

"We may be able to find her by looking for her cold energy" answered Robin.

"And you think our scanners will be able to pick up her energy. I highly doubt that. The world is a big place. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack" She said dully.

"Not necessarily" argued Robin, "We will look for her energy signature in the area that she lives. When we find the last place she was we can go and search for clues." He said

"It's not that simple" she calmly said, "We don't know when this letter was written. It could have been an entire week if not longer. Her energy would not stay that long and whatever clues there were would be gone by now too."

"Oh, there must be another way" said Starfire worriedly.

"What about her parents?" suggested Beastboy.

"I doubt they know anything" retorted Raven, "I didn't get the impression that she has told them about herself."

"Well if Glacier took her parents place for Slade than they might know something" said Cyborg.

"No." Robin said deep in thought, "Slade would have been very thorough in making sure that they remembered nothing. They won't have any useful information."

"You never know" Beastboy said.

"I do know" The leader said annoyed.

"Her parents might know something about the girl that we don't" said Starfire "and that information may be helpful."

"Might?" said Cyborg, "They will know things about Glacier that we don't. We hardly know her."

"Perhaps Raven could find her with her powers" suggested Starfire.

"We don't have a connection" Raven said, "I most likely wouldn't sense anything about her, but I guess I could try."

"Until we can come up with another plan" the robot man said, "You might want to try it."

The empathy nodded her head then began to leave. "I will be in my room, where it is quiet."

* * *

I wanted my body back, but I knew that I would have to earn it. My father would not simply hand it over to me without displaying any kind of skill. In a way it felt easier to do magic. I felt less constricted. But it also felt like it was harder, for I had no base to start it.

I started out reading and studying books, committing many spells to memory. I would read one book after another without a break in between for hours on end. I could not perform magic without knowing much about it. I needed to be an expert in it, not in just doing them, but knowing which one to use and which one would drain me of my energy the fastest.

I spent every day in the library, only really leaving it to sleep. It was a vast silent place, perfect for studying. I obviously started with the basics and history before I moved up onto harder things.

I walked quietly back to my room. I was exhausted. Sure I hadn't really done anything physical, but I had been up early and stayed up late reading the entire time. I was practically brain dead. I could hardly thing straight, and almost ran into a wall several times.

I finally made it to my room and all but collapsed onto the soft cold bed. I was out instantly. My dreams were odd.

I felt as if I was looking for someone and that someone was desperately looking for me as well. I was running through a maze that taunted me. I was afraid and wanted out. A mirror appeared from nowhere in front of me. I stared into it, at myself. But my reflection wasn't the same. It was calling out to me, "Where are you?" over and over. I would say that I was here, but it was like my reflection never even saw me, even though it was looking straight back at me. The eyes and hair color changed to violet suddenly and the mirror shattered. I was left there in a pile of broken glass utterly confused. Then something started to chase me. I have no idea what, but all I knew was that I couldn't let it get me, that I needed to stay ahead. When I looked back to see what was chasing me I couldn't move and I didn't see anything behind me. I felt like something had wrapped itself around me, like a snake and that it was starting to squeeze me. I tried to yell out, but had no voice. I couldn't breathe very well. I felt as if I was being crushed. Then everything went black.

I woke up as I fell onto the floor. I had actually been thrashing around in my sleep and had rolled out of bed. I landed on the floor rather hard and lay there stunned, breathing heavily in and out. My dream was quickly becoming hazy. I couldn't remember every detail very well. I lay there for a few moments calming myself down from the dream. When my breathing was back to normal I picked myself up off of the ground and crawled back into bed. I curled up, shut my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep once again.

* * *

The half-demoness strolled down the hall. Would she be able to sense her? No, she wouldn't. She had no special connection with the girl. She didn't really know anything about her. This was pointless. She'd try anyways even though she wouldn't find the girl. She had to try. It was their only option at the moment. Perhaps she would be able to figure out what else was going on.

Raven gave a sigh as she opened her bedroom door. This knot inside of her was putting her on edge. The door slid silently shut behind her. She stood there for a moment starring off into space. I hope she's okay thought Raven. It was almost as if she felt a connection with the girl. Why? Wait a minute, if she almost felt a connection, maybe there was a connection and she could find Glacier. But how and why was there a connection? "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out" whispered Raven aloud to herself.

She slowly walked to the center of her dark room. Her eyes were filled with confidence. She would find out where Glacier was and what she was involved in and how this might have some kind of link to her father. Floating into the air she crossed her legs and readied herself

Shutting her eyes gently she began to clear her mind. The woman breathed in and out thinking of nothing for a few minutes. She could feel a tug on her mind. It was somewhat familiar … and cold. It was cold! It was her! It had to be.

She wasn't entirely sure where Glacier was. It was like she was in two places at once. Her mind in one place and her body in another and they were so far from one another, too far. Glacier wouldn't have been able to separate herself from her body that great of a distance by herself. Something/someone was helping her, or perhaps forcing her apart.

Raven could feel the conflict within the girl. It was enormous. She was fighting and struggling against her own self. The woman entered her sleeping mind gently. All she could do was get into her dream at this moment. Hopefully that would be enough.

Raven stood in a large maze. She looked around confused for a moment. Something didn't want her to find the cold girl. The block felt familiar. She knew what it was. How had Glacier gotten herself in this huge mess? This was something not to be messed with. How could _he_ have gotten to her? He wouldn't have been able to unless she had some connection to Trigon like she herself did. Was it possible that this girl had a connection with her father? It would somewhat explain the connection to her. Who was Glacier? She didn't know and she didn't think Glacier herself had known either.

The cloaked woman wandered through the maze slowly, deep in thought. She had to find Glacier. She had to get her out of here. She stopped in mid step. She could hear running and heavy breathing and feel a familiar cold. Glacier was near. She took off running. She could tell that the girl was frightened and confused. Glacier needed her. Glacier needed her to explain what the heck was going on.

Raven called out for her, "Where are you?"

She could sense the girl, but couldn't see her. She thought she heard Glacier hell she was here, but still couldn't find her. _He_ was blocking their connection. I was pushed out of her dreams and ultimately her mind. Raven was forced out and thrown back into her head. She fell to the ground, startled, and opened her eyes quickly. There was only one way to find Glacier. They must find her body first. It would lead them distantly to her mind. It was the only thing that would work and also was the quicker than trying to find her mind first.

Standing up slowly, she began to search the world for Glacier's body. Unexpectedly, she found it rather quickly. As soon as she had found the girl's body she ran out of her room and all the way to the common room, where everyone was still trying to come up with ideas. They seemed surprised to see their friend so soon and out of breath.

"I found her" blurted out Raven loudly.

"You did!" exclaimed Starfire "Oh how glorious! Let us journey on and find her!"

"That was quick" Cyborg said surprised.

"Who cares" yelled Beastboy, "we know where she is, so let's go already."

"You mean Raven knows where she is" said Cyborg.

"Yes" shouted the green Man, "Can we like, go now!"

"What are the coordinates Raven?" asked Robin calmly.

"I don't know" she said quietly.

"But I thought you said you knew where she was?" questioned Starfire rather confused.

"I do" Raven said hesitantly, "it's just that I don't know the exact coordinates. My senses can lead us there, but I can't tell you exactly where she is."

"Then you'll just have to drive" said Cyborg simply.

"Excuse me" said Robin "I'm the one that always drives."

"Do you know where she is?" asked Beastboy.

"Well… no, but…" Robin responded, but was cut off.

"But nothing" shouted Cyborg "it will be quicker and less confusing if Raven drives."

"I…err" began Raven but trailed off.

"Fine" the masked leader said in defeat.

"I believe we have wasted enough time" spoke Starfire, "let us go and find our friend."

"Friend?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes" Starfire said like it was obvious.

"Here" Robin tossed the keys to their flying machine over to Raven.

She caught them hesitantly and looked warily at her leader.

"Just don't crash it" he said quietly to her as he passed her.

Raven just nodded her head and followed him out.


	15. Chapter 14: Remember Who You Are

Chapter 14: Remember Who You Are

* * *

My dream had really bothered me. It felt like something was off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It confused me, made me feel as if I was doing something wrong, but I wasn't sure what. This uneasy feeling was clouding my head and making it hard to concentrate on studying. Flashbacks of the dream kept playing over before my eyes. Was it a warning? Perhaps it really was just a dream, something my sleeping mind had put together unconsciously. Was it possible that it really meant nothing and I was overreacting? I wasn't entirely sure.

I lowered the book onto my lap and gave a sigh. I just couldn't focus today. Maybe a better use of my time would be to meditate. It was better than just sitting here and starring at a book blankly. Tucking the book under my arm, I began to walk towards my room. Maybe I'd feel like reading later. I walked slowly, urging my mind to calm and clear itself of all thoughts. It was working, but on too slow of a scale. I wanted these thoughts out now!

Shutting my eyes gently as I entered my room I placed the book carefully on my bed, before turning away from it. My eyes opened. I starred at the ground. I felt unhappy for some bizarre reason. It must be these troubling thoughts from that blasted dream. I tried controlling myself. It didn't work. I tried blocking my thoughts. That failed too. Eventually I sank down to the ground solemnly. I couldn't even think of a spell that would prevent these thoughts from occurring. I could make myself forget, but that was too risky. I could end up forgetting everything by mistake. Magic couldn't help me with this problem.

All I could do was sit here and wait for the thoughts to slowly disappear, but did I really want these thoughts to be gone. I was feeling this way for a reason. My body was trying to tell me something, but I wouldn't listen. I needed to concentrate on these thoughts and feelings, find out where they were coming from and why they were there. I needed to trust myself, trust my emotions. Letting out a long breath, my tension in my body decreased.

I stood up gently. I needed a more secluded place to do this. I didn't want any chance of prying eyes. I needed to be completely alone. I wasn't sure if such a place existed here. _He_ and _they_ were everywhere. I ran to the last place I thought I'd be looked for, the place I had been chained in days earlier. I would barricade myself in that room.

This wasn't a place I wanted to be, but it was the only place I could come up with. I carefully walked through the entrance, my eyes looking warily around me. My steps were at a slow tempo, but repetitive. Even my breathing quieted. When I stood in the doorway I simply stared blankly into the room. Taking a breath, I did my best to fix the broken door.

Icy crystals began to appear thinly on the surface of the walls. I worked my ice to cover every surface at least a foot deep. Now I was ready, or at least as ready as I'd ever be.

* * *

Raved had been surprised when Cyborg had mentioned that she should drive. She hadn't been in control of anything like this in her entire life. She honestly preferred to be on the side. It wasn't that she couldn't do it, it was more of she didn't really want to. Her steps were as slow as possible, as if that may delay when she would be driving, when she would be in control.

Cyborg eventually grabbed the woman and dragged her over to the flying vehicle. She was taking too long. She herself had said that they needed to move quickly, so why was she moving so slowly now? She was too stunned to be angry at him for grabbing her. She was all put pushed into the controller unit.

Robin somewhat angrily crawled into Raven's unit instead, huffing as he did so. Sighing, the half-demoness sat and began to prepare herself for what was to come. Going over the simple checklist in her head, the violet haired woman asked each Titan if they were ready. When each one affirmed that they were, or in Robin's case growled slightly, she placed the key into the ignition and turned it quickly. Placing her hands gently on the steering wheel and her foot on the pedals she gave the signal for her discomfort, Raven focused at the task at hand, locating Glacier or, well, her body first. The ride was extremely quiet. Not even Beastboy told a joke. It really put Raven even more on edge.

"Focus" she said to herself, "the quicker you find her, the quicker you can get out of this thing and give the keys back to Robin."

After for what felt like hours someone finally spoke.

"Are we nearing her yet?" asked Starfire innocently.

Raven sighed in relief, "I think so."

"Hurray" shouted Starfire, almost startling everybody with her enthusiasm.

A rather small looking house appeared on a hill surrounded by dozens of trees in every direction. It looked dark, old and abandoned.

"If Slade was here, he's long gone now" declared Robin.

"Are you sure anyone was here?" spoke Beastboy, "it looks old and completely disserted, not to mention it's in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes" stated Raven hardly.

* * *

I decided to sit on the ice instead of floating in the air. The feeling of the cold ice immediately underneath me would calm me and also took less energy as well as concentration. The only things I could hear were my even breathing and soft heartbeat. All else was silent. The stillness and quietness almost made me nervous, but I pushed it aside. Just because it was too quiet and still didn't mean that I was being watched. It was quiet and still because I was alone.

My eyes were shut gently and I focused on my even breathing for a few minutes. I let my emotions surface. What was I feeling? I felt anxiety and fear. Great displeasure was another thing I felt as well as trapped. Everything was wrong! I wasn't supposed to be this way. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to be, who I was anymore. There was something deep in my mind that was trying to remind me of something, but I couldn't reach it. Whenever I got close I would always be pulled back by some unseen force.

I needed to reconnect with my body. I hoped that once my mind entered my body I would remember what the heck I was actually doing. I hadn't a clue how to get back to my body. I couldn't even remember where I had left it anymore. It was as if it didn't exist. I was so frustrated and confused. Nothing made much sense anymore.

* * *

Raven landed slowly, gently and cautiously. If she put one scratch on this thing she'd be hearing about it for the rest of her life from Robin, not that he was the one who built it, or who would even fix it. Her hands were stiff as well as the rest of her body. Almost there thought Raven to herself, just a little more. She sighed greatly when the aircraft actually hit the ground. Everyone climbed out of their cockpit quickly accept for her. She was more focused on making sure that everything was turned off and that she had done everything correct first.

She thought she felt an empty presence nearby. This was definitely the place. The feeling was soft and quiet and also somewhat dead. Glacier's spirit wasn't here, but her body was.

"Nobody's in the house", said Cyborg, "I'm not picking up any heartbeats on my scanners"

"That doesn't mean there aren't any traps. Titans check perimeter of the house before entering!" said Robin.

Beastoby turned into a dog and began sniffing around. With his better senses maybe he'd be able to find the traps. Starfire floated in the air and looked here and there carefully. Both Cyborg and Robin walked softly up to the house and began to scout around. Raven stood there watching them for a moment before ignoring her leader's instructions and walked up to the house calmly and simply opened the door.

"House is safe" she called lightly to her teammates.

"Raven" yelled Robin slightly annoyed, "we were supposed to inspect the perimeter first."

"Why?" she asked dully, "all my senses are clear."

Robin opened his mouth to retort back but was unable to as the dark titan entered the house, leaving his sight. He gave a soft growl and sigh.

"If it was clear the whole time why didn't you say something?" whined Beastboy running in after her.

"I thought I just did" she said darkly.

"Don't even start it BB" shouted Cyborg who grabbed his friend and dragged him back, stopping the argument before it even began.

"We're going down" Raven warned before letting her powers loose. The darkness surrounded them all. They gently slipped through the floor and onto the level below.

The floor below was completely different than the floor above. Rather than being plain and uninteresting, not to mention old looking, everything here looked nice and new. This had been Slade's layer.

"Titan's" shouted Robin, "span out and look for clues." Being the place that Slade had been in excited him and made him completely forget what their main purpose for being there really was. They were supposed to be looking for Glacier, not sneaking around, looking for clues on Slade and where he might have gone and if he left anything behind.

Everyone, but Raven followed his commands not thinking there was anything wrong with the orders.

"Guess I'm on my own" she muttered to no one in particular as she watched everyone fan out.

* * *

I shouldn't be here I thought. But where else was I supposed to be. I couldn't even remember why I had been chained earlier. I must have done something wrong to displease him, but I didn't know what. He's messing with my head. I wasn't strong enough to resist and the fact that I didn't even know my purpose only decreased my alertness and ambition. I was his. I had fell into his trap, like a fly in a spider's web, and just like the fly, there would be no escape.

My depression worsened. I just couldn't find my reason why I should struggle against his hold. A feeling wasn't good enough. I needed concrete proof, or at least a memory, that I did not have or that was taken away from me. I was too weak and depressed to even try removing my head from the clouds and come back down to earth. I was stuck. I would never leave these clouds.

I lay there; sprawled out across the ice I had made and stared blankly at the wall in front of me. I didn't even see that wall really. I didn't see anything. I wasn't even thinking anymore. I allowed my eyes to close and drifted off into a state of nothingness.

* * *

Everyone had headed down the stairs to yet a different floor, leaving the pale skinned woman in the hallway at the top of the stares.

"She's near" whispered Raven.

She walked away from the stares and further down the hall to the last room. Raven laid her palm on the door. Glacier was defiantly behind that door. She didn't detect anything wrong, so she continued on.

Beyond the bed and in the corner lay the girl's body all curled up, like she had been afraid or upset. Now to find her spirit. Raven kneeled down next to Glacier's body and rested her hand upon her forehead, covering the girl's snowflake.

"Glacier" called Raven quietly, "can you hear me? … You have to let me in."

There was no response, not that she thought she would have gotten one. Her eyes lit up gently and she shifted the body onto its back, keeping her hand on the forehead the entire time.

"She needs life" spoke Raven thoughtfully. "This is stupid, but I guess it's worth a try."

Raven bent over the girl slowly and closed her eyes. Her warm lips met Glacier's cold ones. She exhaled a deep live breath into the cold girl. She hoped if she tried to get her to breathe again that her spirit would realize that her body wasn't dead and come back, or that perhaps Glacier would reach far enough back to her body that she herself would be dragged in.

* * *

I sighed comfortably as I felt a warmness enter me. I could feel something pulling me. The pull wasn't strong enough though. It would not allow me to break out of this place. My eyes shot open. I thought that I felt her. I wasn't sure who _she_ was. The only thing I knew was that _she_ was familiar and important. I jumped up. Everything was becoming hazy. I ran through the haze. This was my ticket home. My body was calling me back. I could almost see my body and then I think I was in it.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to stare. Raven was over me and she was… was she kissing me? Her eyes opened and starred into mine, shocked.

* * *

Raven felt something. Something had happened. Upon opening her eyes they instantly met Glacier's which were wide with surprise. Realizing what this might look like she jerked herself back. Before she could even explain what she had been doing, a loud screech filled the room, then a large dark claw grabbed for the both of them. There was no time to react. They were both dragged into darkness.

Glacier screamed and clung to Raven shutting her eyes tightly, hoping that she wasn't going to be dragged back.

She quickly pulled herself away from me with an odd expression on her face. I didn't even have time to ask her what the hell was going on. An ear shattering cry filled the air then darkness seemed to grab ahold of us.

* * *

I knew exactly what it was. Trigon! He had sensed my departure and was now dragging me back. The fact that he had also obtained his other daughter probably filled him with childish glee. I screamed as I grabbed a hold of her and shut my eyes tight, hoping that she wouldn't let him take us. I knew that was false hope. She had been caught completely by surprise. She wouldn't have had time to act.

* * *

"Raven!" Yelled Robin as he heard a terrible screeching, followed by a scream.

He bolted back the way he had come and back up the stairs he had descended, with the rest of his team close behind him. He ran down the hall and into the room that the door was open to. There was nothing there. It was completely silent and still now. Not even anything looked out of place. It didn't even look like anyone had been in here, except for the fact that the door had been wide open.

"No!" growled Robin when he saw no one, "What happened?"

* * *

We both held onto each other tightly. Neither one of us wanted to be separated from the other. She had found me. Raven had found me! … But how? Perhaps we shared a special bond because of our relationship by blood, err DNA. I wondered for a split second if she knew that we were related, if she had figured it out yet? The thought was quickly dismissed as we impacted the ground. I gave a groan of pain. It must have hurt her too, because she gave a slight hiss.

I don't think anything was broken. I dared not open my eyes. I could feel the dampness. I knew where we were. We were back in that room I had been meditating in. the ice was now mostly melted.

"Are you alight?" asked Raven as she tried to sit up. She was unable to as Glacier was still clinging to her awkwardly.

I shook my head, my eyes remaining closed and gave a soft moan. "No!" I whispered, "I'm back. He dragged me back." I gave a sigh, "I was so close" I added."

"We'll get through this" she said as she tried to pull me off of her.

I wouldn't have any of that. I was not letting go, not for a million bucks. I had someone with me this time and I didn't intend to lose her

"I remember." I said slowly, "I was trying to figure out why he felt so familiar so I left myself and walked through some kind of mist. I was caught and then…"

I paused. I wasn't sure really how to tell her. I spoke, but not entirely in a way that made complete sense.

"I tried to trick him into thinking that I changed back, but something went wrong, because I truly did change. I had a strange dream and it brought me partly to my senses. I tried to figure out what was wrong when I felt you and then I opened my eyes and I was back in my body and you were…" I trailed off, not sure what to say about that. I finally let go off her and opened my eyes to look at her.

"What were you doing?" I asked slowly.

Her face reddened in slight embarrassment. "I was trying to preform CPR. I thought that if I could get your body to breathe again, that it might bring you back."

"Oh" I said as I too blushed slightly. That made a lot more sense …than, err, her kissing me. "Well it worked" I added quietly.

She nodded her head, her face still a bit red.

Her expression changed as she realized what I had said earlier. "Glacier, how do you know him? You said he felt familiar and also that you changed back?"

Her eyes starred straight into mine. I began to sweat.

"He is my father too" I said slowly and cautiously.

Raven starred at me in surprise. The next question only made me more nervous.

"Do you know who your mother is?" she stated more than asked.

I looked away and nodded my head.

"Are you going to tell me who?" she asked gently and confused"

I shut my eyes tight. "You" I whispered.

She didn't say anything for a while after that. I think she was too surprised. I didn't open my eyes to find out.


	16. Chapter 15: My Turn

_I received a few reviews expressing their confusion on Raven being Glacier's mother. This is not new information. It was clearly stated in chapter 9:Hidden Blood. Okay, it was said differently, but it was still said. If you are still confused I recommend rereading chapter 9._

* * *

Chapter 15: My Turn

* * *

I thought that I didn't want her to say anything and for there just to be quietness. As it turned out, the silence was actually making me more nervous. I didn't know what she thought or if she even accepted it. Not knowing was a lot worse than actually knowing. I wanted her to say something, anything, but I myself, didn't have the courage to be the one that broke the silence. I wasn't looking at her, but I knew for a fact that she was looking at me. I could feel her hard eyes on me. She was still trying to figure out if she believed this or not.

Of all the things Raven wouldn't expect this was one that was at the top of the list. To say that she was shocked wouldn't even cut it. It was so much more than that. There didn't seem to be a plausible way that this was true. All she could do was look at Glacier. The connection they had, it was strange, but this would explain it. There were too many things wrong with this. One: she had never been pregnant and given birth and two: Glacier was too old for her to be her child. None of this made any sense.

She could tell that Glacier truly believed this. Then another thing caught her mind 'he is my father too' the girl had said. That even made less sense. … … Unless, Glacier was made artificially, but even that seemed too far off. Maybe Glacier was wrong. Just because you believe something doesn't make it true. She needed some kind of proof. Words were no good when there was nothing to back it up.

She finally spoke, but what she said only made my heart drop.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Raven asked.

She didn't believe me. I knew it would be hard to believe, but why would I lie about this. Wait! She didn't say I was lying; all she asked was if I believed it. I nodded my head slowly and looked at her. She was watching me. I had no voice. I couldn't speak. Her eyes constantly on me made me anxious. I just wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. I turned my eyes towards the ground.

"Why do you believe this" she asked, trying to be gentle, but not succeeding.

Her hard words stung me. I knew she didn't mean it that way, but I couldn't help it. She thought I was crazy, or that's at least what it felt like. I didn't respond. I simply continued to stare at the ground. What could I say? Nothing I say would make a difference in her opinion. I wanted to cry. I don't know why. I was overreacting. This was stupid. So what if she didn't believe me, it didn't make it any less true. She may not believe me now, but that didn't mean she wouldn't believe it in the future. She needed proof I realized. How I was supposed to obtain this proof was beyond me.

I raised my head to look back at her and gave a forced small smile. "It's okay that you don't believe me. If I was in your position I might not believe myself either."

Her eyes softened. "I'm so sorry Glacier. I didn't mean to upset you or appear harsh."

"I know" I replied softly then paused, "Right now we need to focus on how we're going to get out of here. We can have this conversation later."

The Dark woman nodded her head in agreement. This talk would only waste time and would stress the two of them out. In order for them to escape they needed to be calm.

"The only way we're getting out of this is if we stand up and fight him. He's not going to simply let us escape. He's waited too long to have me in his grasp again. He won't waste time." She said thoughtfully.

"In his grasp again?" I asked. Had he turned her at one point as well?

"Yes" she answered, "but that story is for another time."

I watched her as she stood up and dusted herself off. Her look was one of seriousness. She was determined to get out of this place.

I could vaguely remember Trigon telling me that Raven was supposed to end the world, but somehow avoided or changed her destiny. That must have been the last time she was in his grasp. He had created me to take her place if his plans somehow mysteriously failed, which they had. I wondered when it would be my turn to end the world He defiantly wouldn't use Raven again for that task. She was strong and knew how to defeat it. I, instead, would be used, and I was pretty sure that my time was coming up quickly. With no Raven to stop him, since he had her, he would make plans to use me immediately. He wouldn't expect that he'd be able to keep her very long or, at least from getting in the way.

My face paled, or perhaps it reddened. I don't know. I wasn't looking at myself.

"I'm next" I whispered, my eyes wide with realization.

She looked down at me then helped me stand up.

"What?" she asked. She could clearly see that something was distressing me.

"I'm next I cried" as I let I lose my balance and fall onto her.

She quickly caught me in her arms and let me rest my head on her chest for a moment. My breathing was rapid now and tears were beginning to find their way down my cheeks. If Raven was stuck here too, then who was supposed to save me from this dreadful fate? It was all over. My life was over. Everyone was going to suffer and die because of me. I began to cry harder. Her arms wrapped themselves around me loosely, as she tried to comfort me.

Raven had no idea why Glacier was so upset all of a sudden, but did her best to try and comfort her. It would be easier if she knew what she was comforting her against though. She sat back down onto the ground and the girl's body followed in suite.

"Sshh … it's okay" the woman hushed, somewhat awkwardly. She had no idea what she was doing. "What happened, what's wrong?"

I looked up at her with my teary eyes and tried to wipe them away with my hand. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke.

"I'm next" I spoke, "it's my turn to end the world. I was created for the same thing as you were, and now that you failed, he'll use me instead."

Her eyes narrowed and a hiss escaped her lips. "Over my dead body."

I had never seen her so protective before, not that I've seen very much of her.

She continued to hiss, "I will not allow him to touch you. No one should have to go through what he put me through."

I smiled at her weekly. She cared and she was willing to stop him. I knew this was in vain though. She would lose that battle. We were in his world. Even if I helped, it wouldn't work. My mind was too week. He could turn me again, turn me against her. I appreciated her courage, but I couldn't let her get hurt because of me, although he would hurt her anyways once I was gone. I suppose she wouldn't have anything to live for once I destroyed everything. Maybe we could try, at least one attempt. It was better than going completely willingly and accepting my fate. A fight was a must.


	17. Chapter 16: Emotion

_I am proud to present chapter 16! A few more chapters and this story will be all wrapped up!_

_Please remember to review if you able._

_Thank you._

* * *

Chapter 16: Emotion

* * *

I let her hold me for a few moments, wanting this satisfying feeling of care to last as long as possible. It was too short, because soon enough she lightly pushed me away and helped me to my feet. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. She looked slightly angry as well as understanding and a dangerous willpower filled her eyes. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of her at this moment or to remain calm. Her cold eyes were set to kill. The glare in her eye frightened me, but I showed no signs of being uncomfortable. Instead, I stood there, my body almost completely relaxed.

Raven turned towards the blocked entrance. "If we want even a slight chance in getting out of here, we're going to have to make the first move, lay down the rules to this game."

I starred at her. This wasn't a game. What was she talking about?

She continued on, "if he comes for us and we're still trapped in here it will almost be all over. We have to get out, find him, fight, win then get the hell out of here. We need to do this in the least amount of time possible. The longer we're here the more our minds will began do breakdown and give in to this. The longer we're in here, the weaker we will become."

I suppose she didn't mean a real game, but was putting a play on words instead. I nodded my head that I understood when she looked at me. Her dark, hard eyes softened when they turned to me.

"Are you ready" she asked softly

"Yes" I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Good" Raven said.

She instructed me to stand in front of the closed door, as close as I could and to freeze myself solid. I thought that was and odd request, but obeyed none of the less. She probably knew what she was doing. My questioning would only slow down our progress and agitate her.

I went and stood facing the door. I was practically leaning against it. I had actually never frozen myself solid before and was slightly nervous to do so. I shook my nerves away and began to gather ice onto my body. Soon, I was a frozen block of ice.

The woman strode softly over to the end of the room and faced the frozen girl. This was only a guess, but if her theory was correct it would work. She theorized that if she shot a beam of her powers through a frozen Glacier, that the girl's power would strengthen her beam a considerate amount and the blast would be enough to break down the door. This would only work, because their powers were similar and also had a similar origin supposedly. Glacier had to be frozen so that her energy would pass strait through her and not hit her.

Raven took a deep breath and pushed all emotions to the back of her mind as she released it. Her emotions would only get in the way. All she needed right now was wisdom. She planted her feet firmly onto the ground and put her arms in front of her. Bending her elbow's she pulled her arms close to her body. She starred at the back of the frozen Glacier. She carefully adjusted herself to aim towards Glacier's core. She concentrated on pulling all her powers to the palm of her hands. She thrust her hands forward forcefully. A large beam of her dark energy was released. It glided straight through the air and Glacier with ease. It made contact with the door. The door seemed to absorb the energy, but it was too much. It began to crumble into dust.

I didn't really know what happened. It felt like I wasn't there, but was at the same time. I didn't seem to see anything, but my coldness. I felt something pass through me. Whatever it was triggered me to thaw and melt when it exited my body.

I was now standing before an open entrance. Whatever she, or we had done had worked. She ran passed me, grabbing my arm on the way out. We ran down the rocky hall.

"Do you have any memory of the layout of this place" she said.

I nodded my head, "yes, but I only know where a few things are."

Raven slowed and quickly jerked Glacier towards the wall and into the shadows. She placed her hand over the girl's mouth signaling her to be quiet. Her eyes were wide as a shadowy looking hound passed them slightly growling. It must have heard there breakout and had come to investigate. Glacier had shut her eyes tight, acting like if she couldn't see it than it couldn't see her. The beast stopped momentarily, sniffed the air, tilted its' head in their direction then moved forward once again.

The woman removed her hand and gave a slight sigh of relief. Standing her cautiously exited the shadows. It was clear. Keeping her eyes forward, she used her hand to gesture for Glacier to come out.

"Follow my lead" whispered Raven quietly.

I nodded my head in silence. She began to levitate into the hair gently, glanced at me than flew forward, at a rather fast pace I might add. Her sudden actions startled me. I moved, and flew after her. I didn't stay behind for long. I stayed straight behind her, only a couple feet away. We quickly exited the rocky champers and began to gain altitude.

I slowed, as Raven began to slow then stopped besides her as she stopped. She didn't look at me, but instead kept her eyes on the ground below, waiting for some kind of ambush or something.

"What areas do you know" she asked unemotionally.

I starred at her for a second before answering. I hadn't expected her to change so drastically all of a sudden. It confused me. What had happened? One minute she was comforting me and kind and the next she was nothing. It was like she went from caring to not caring about anything. The fast change of her mood put me on edge slightly. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I was worried that her mind had already fallen to him, but shook this from my thoughts. She was way stronger than me. if anyone could resist him, it was her.

I pointed to a large building that was in the middle of the large complexes. "That's the library."

My pointer finger moved to a smaller building close by. "That's where I stayed when I wasn't myself."

Once again I moved my arm to point at an extremely large building that was in front of the place we had been trapped and to the side, built into what looked like a mountain or something. "and that's the throne room".

"Other than that, I don't really know anything else … sorry." I said quietly.

She shook her head then glanced at me. "No, that is extremely helpful, even if it doesn't seem like a lot of information."

I nodded my head and gave a slight shiver when she turned away from me. her eyes had held no light, no life, even her expression had held no life.

"Err, Raven?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes were set on the throne room, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" I said hesitantly, "you seem different… distant…" I trailed off.

Raven turned to face the girl; a small smile almost crossed her lips.

"Oh, that" she said as if it was nothing, "I simply locked my emotions away for the time being. I didn't want any feeling to influence my decisions. With the situation we are in I cannot risk a wrong decision. Every choice must be carefully evaluated before it is actually chosen. Emotions can be a distraction and cloud your judgment. Plus, Trigon can use them against you. He will try to inflict fear and dominance over us to try and make our movements sloppy, but if I feel nothing it will not affect me, and I can continue to make smart choices."

Glacier blinked at the powerful half-demoness, as she let her words sink in. Her face changed into one of understanding, all worries gone from the girl's face.

"Shouldn't I feel nothing too?" questioned Glacier.

"No" replied Raven, "There are times that emotion is needed. I cannot feel anything therefor when it is needed I cannot use it, but if you have it than you can do it instead."

I starred at her. I was really confused.

"Didn't you just say that emotions are bad and cause distractions?"

She gave a short laugh, "Yes, but not all the time. Emotions are a funny thing. You can't live with them and you can't live without them."

"Uh?" said I with confusion in my voice.

"Do not worry about it." She said, her voice soft, "now is not the time."

I could only nod my head as I tried to ignore my many questions.

Raven turned back to the throne room, her mind trying to come up with a devious plan.


	18. Chapter 17: We Will Never Be Like You

_I am really happy with the way this chapter turned out._

_Hope you Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 17: We Will Never Be Like You

* * *

"We will not entirely surprise him" spoke Raven, "rarely anything takes him completely off guard, and you and I are not one of them.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that Trigon knows that we will escape and face him, he just doesn't know when" she replied calmly.

This made me nervous. If he knew we were coming, then why were we coming? Wasn't there something else we could do? Anything else? I felt trapped? It dawned on me just how hard this battle truly would be. I would need to use everything that I knew, every ounce of my power and strength, and even then it might not be enough. The consequences of failing were just too much. We had to win this fight.

I knew she could see the fear in my eyes, the anxiety across my lips. She didn't seem to react to my sudden uncomfortableness. It was like she almost ignored it. Though I guess if she doesn't feel anything right now, comforting and reassuring me was the last thing on her mind. I didn't like this Raven; I wanted the other one back.

"We will enter the throne room through the front doors calmly and confidently" she decided.

"What?" almost yelled glacier, "but won't that give him the advantage?"

"Not necessarily" said Raven coolly, "trying to sneak in would accomplish nothing more and would only use up precious energy. We're going to do this smart, not sneakily."

"So sneaky isn't smart?" I asked rather confused.

"In this case, no" she replied.

"What about the…" I started, but never got to finish for I was interrupted.

"The creatures will let us be. They know what's coming. They also the penalties if they get in my way" the woman said darkly, her eyes narrowing.

I shivered slightly from the cold radiating off of her body. A part of it felt nice, while another part made me want to run away and hide somewhere. I swallowed my fear. Only if I could be emotionless too, then these feelings of fear and anxiety wouldn't hurt so much, because they wouldn't even be there.

"Let me do the talking" spoke her, before floating over to land before our destination.

I could only nod my head. I didn't trust my voice at the moment. I was afraid that'd I'd squeak. At least I would be able to concentrate on keeping myself together, while she spoke, and try to keep my body from trembling.

I followed behind my savior at a short distance. She began to walk forward, then stopped and looked over her shoulder at me expectantly.

I gave a sigh. She was not going to let me lag behind her, or hide behind her for that matter. This wasn't just her fight, it was also mine. I needed to be on the frontline too.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a large breath and held it for a few moments, before slowly releasing it. Feeling slightly better, I hurried to her side.

Raven waited patiently for the girl to catch up. She couldn't be too hard on her. She understood how hard this was for Glacier. She mustn't forget that, just because she pushed her emotions away.

With the cold girl besides her they moved forward, keeping their strides the same size as well as speed the same. Glacier's eyes were narrowing. Something else was opening inside of her. It was a kind of confidence that came from desperation and anger.

She could see the eyes in the distance, watching them carefully. There were so many pairs of eyes, way too many to count. Not that she would want to count them anyways. Glacier hadn't noticed the eyes; that was good. The girl didn't need anything else making her nervous.

They entered the building and calmly walked down the long corridor to the main room. Their bodies stood tall and ready. It was almost time.

There was no expression across the dark woman's face. It looked almost dead. No light shone on her, only shadows covered her. On the other hand Glacier had a look of pure determination. Her eyes were lit with a kind of fire. A light layer of ice upon her body glistened and sparkled. Together they would become victorious.

Trigon's first daughter slammed open the doors dramatically. Her cloak switched from the breeze and Glacier stood beside her in a relaxed stance. Before both of them, a slight ways away, sat their large demon father. Silence filled the room as they starred at each other, sizing each other up, more or less.

"Please tell me daughters of mine, that you have come to except your fate" Trigon boomed loudly.

"Of course not… father" Raven said the word father with a dangerous venom in her voice.

Glacier said nothing, but remained in a tall composure.

"Tell me, daughter of Raven, what have you to say? Do you agree with this?" spoke the powerful demon loudly.

Emotion sprung itself into Raven for a moment. All she could do was stare at him. 'Daughter of Raven', Glacier had spoken the truth. Why had she doubted the girl? She should have known that her words were true, should have sensed it. Why hadn't she? Had she really been afraid to believe and accept this? 'I'm so sorry' thought Raven.

I remained silent, obeying Raven's commands. He gave me an annoyed look then spoke again.

"I have a proposition for you. A rather generous offer, if I do say so myself." Smiled Trigon

"We're listening." She said, cautiously.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that they wouldn't agree to his proposal, but they would see what he had to say anyways.

I cocked my head to the side slightly, curiously. Perhaps there was a more civilized way to get out of this. I looked over to her to see if she would perhaps consider his offer, but I couldn't read her at all. Her face was as hard as stone.

"If you both so kindly agree to become mine, then I will spare your friends and/or your loved ones. I can put them in a sanctuary, where only they will be safe. The rest of the world would be mine, however. You would have my permission to visit them as much as you like, as long as you do not try to turn against me. If only one choses to accept my generous offer, than only their family and friends would survive. The rest would perish." He paused for a few moments to let the information begin to sink in.

"What say you?" he asked.

I thought about it. I didn't like it, but at least my family would be safe. There was such a small chance that we would win this that this offer almost sounded inviting. If I said no and lost I doubt he would consider saving them. I jumped as Raven began to laugh.

"You honestly think that we would agree to this. We make no deals with the likes of you. You are completely evil and cannot be trusted. I doubt you would even keep your word. You would have our minds changed so much that we wouldn't care about them anymore. There would be no need to actually carry out your promise. This is just a tease. We aren't stupid. I especially know enough about you to decline to this horrid offer. The things you have put me through, and you honestly expect me to put that all behind me and believe you. Ha! Fat chance!" yelled Raven.

I listened to her words carefully. She was right. I mean, of course she was right. What had I been thinking? I had almost been tempted. He was a demon and I should know better than to make a deal with his kind. He would never follow through. Besides that, I simply couldn't let the whole world be demolished. It was my duty to protect it from him, our duty.

He was looking at me intensively now. It made feel uncomfortable, with those four glowing red eyes on me.

"I will not let you answer for her" bellowed Trigon.

"Raven looked at the girl for her answer, silently praying that Glacier wasn't naïve and would fall for this simple trick.

"I strongly stand by Raven" I said calmly and not very loudly, "I believe she is right. I do not trust you. There is good in me and I will follow it."

The red skinned demon snarled angrily and began to look at me even harder. I felt a somewhat strange sensation begin.

Raven pulled the girl from their father's wicked gaze and gave a loud hissing sound.

"You dare to try and get in her mind and control her. There has yet to be a signal for the fight to begin. You know well enough, that that gaze before the signal is against the rules" shouted Raven.

"Or have you become so desperate now, that you ignore the precious rules that were made eons ago" added she.

I hadn't known that there had actually been rules for a fight with a demon. Why had she failed to mention that to me?

He laughed lightly, "Those rules don't apply here. They are for fights between demons. You are not a full-fledged demon, therefore there are no rules."

Raven shook her head lightly, "dear, dear father, when was the last time you read from that righteous book. I have studied that book hard, or have you forgotten that. It clearly states in section 1 of 'Demonic Battling' article 5, that those rules apply to every demon, except for ones _**under**_ 50%. ½ demons are at 50% not _below_ it, therefor the rules do apply, unless you want to dis the rules and risk your reputation that is."

Her voice was full of confidence and almost had a sweet touch to it. Was she certain that there was no emotion left in her? My mouth almost fell agape in shock. I hadn't expected her to be able to get around that one. Sure, I had never read that book before, but I didn't think That Trigon would actually be wrong about this.

"Because if you do", added Raven "Then you know full well that you will be kicked out of the Demonic circle and stripped of you superiorness. Others would challenge you. Are you willing to risk that?"

"You will obey my orders" he roared, "last chance, join me and become the real demons you know you can be or suffer the consequences."

"NO!" I screamed, "We Will Never Be like You! You Hear Me! Never, Ever!

I surprised myself with my yell. I wasn't supposed to say anything. I wasn't going to speak. I had been too timid before, but now all of that was gone. I wasn't going to let him turn us into something like him. I just wouldn't allow it.

Raven seemed to be surprised by my sudden outburst too. Her eyes were wide as she starred at me momentarily. Even Trigon didn't seem to have expected this. He had taken an almost unnoticeable step back in surprise. He had thought I was too weak to stand up to him. He had underestimated me, yet once again.

Trigon quickly gained his composure, acting like nothing had happened. He turned his eyes back into a glare and gritted his teeth together angrily.

"How dare you speak to me that way Glacier. I will allow Raven to do it, but not you. She grew up to hate me. You did not. You started your life with me. Apologize, NOW!" barked the enraged demon.

My confidence rapidly dropped and I almost shrunk away, but Raven placed my hand on my shoulder. She wouldn't allow me to cower.

Then realization occurred. Who was he to demand such things from me? He may be my father, our father, but he didn't care about either one of us. He didn't deserve any of our respect, any of my respect. I couldn't allow him to dominate me. I would not stand for this. I let my anger and hate build up slightly. I would not let this emotion consume me. If I did then I would be gone and he would have me again.

Like a rebellious child, I yelled back. "NO! I most certainly will not apologize. You may have created me, but that doesn't make you _my father_. My _real_ father is back on earth. My _real_ father cares about me. You don't care about me at all."

"Enough" boomed Trigon, "This conversation is over. Prepare yourselves to become MINE, Permanently"


	19. Chapter 18: Red is the Color of Battle

Chapter 18: Red is the Color of Battle

* * *

It began. All hell broke loose. Darkness loomed overhead. I wasn't sure what exactly I was supposed to do. My heart beat rapidly, as adrenaline began to poor into my blood stream. My body eagerly switched from parasympathetic mode to sympathetic mode: fight or flight. Every fast movement began to slow down dramatically.

Raven went straight for Trigon. I didn't have much of a choice but to fight these horrid beasts that were beginning to surround me. Creatures made of fire and shadows and the creatures I had first seen lunged at me, simultaneously. I was overwhelmed by a powerful energy radiating off them.

I somehow kept myself together and blocked. A dome of ice and darkness surrounded me. I focused on making long dangerous spikes around the dome, as they tried to tear their way in. many were pierced by theses spikes. It didn't seem to lessen the amount though, plenty more were coming, and replacing the ones that were killed.

I wasn't ready for this. I closed my eyes tight for a moment, trying to shut out the terrible screeches and roars. Their hungry eyes and blood seeping wounds were too much. My body trembled somewhat. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. All my senses were overwhelming me. The sounds of battle, the smell of fresh oozing blood, the shaking of the ground, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to cope with this.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

Meanwhile, Raven charged at the demon, her eyes glowing white and almost her entire body encased in darkness. She easily maneuvered around a few creatures and flung several out of her path. Trigon was hers. She would be the one to defeat him. After all these years her mind could finally be at peace. He wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore, or at least anyone that didn't deserve it.

He wouldn't die, but he would be severely wounded. He would have no power outside of his small realm. Most of his disgusting creatures would be destroyed. Most of the ones left would strictly be for hell's disposal, not his. Trigons realm would be pushed deep down into the depths of hell itself, until that fateful Day of Judgment.

The feeling of battle excited Raven's demonic half. It almost felt good. True, most of her emotions were gone, but a slight trace still remained. She let most of demonic self out. She didn't worry about losing control. She was most confident in her abilities to control herself. Neither part of her wanted to be a part of Trigon's plan. Slowly her body began to change slightly. Her teeth sharpened until they were razor sharp, her fingernails slightly elongated to almost form a kind of claw. Her eyes reddened and another pair was beginning to become visible. Her power was almost at its peak.

She sensed the girl's fear and overwhelmed state. Glacier needed a boost. The girl needed help.

Raven whispered under her breath, "Trust you instincts."

She let her telepathy send the message into Glacier's overwhelmed mind.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

I heard a voice echo in my head loudly. I recognized the voice instantly as hers. 'Trust your instincts'; the words were the only thing I could hear now. Every other sound was muffled by the voice. This was just what I needed. I finally stopped thinking and merely acted.

With a shout, I blasted my dome outwards, letting my true power out. High winds swirled behind me as I began to build a blizzard. I breathed out an icy stream of air, freezing everything in its path. The temperature was dropping fast. The fire beasts couldn't stand the sudden coldness. They instantly perished, their inner fire extinguished. I began to chant.

"Icella" I spoke the word delicately and repeatedly.

My eyes glazed over with ice. Snow was falling in clumps now. The ground beneath our feat froze with a slick layer of ice. I couldn't see anything but the whiteness of _my_ snow. My body began to relax from the cool temperature and the feeling of snow landing on my freezing skin. This felt so right.

I let out a squeal of delight as icicles began to form in my hair and along my body. Cool, icy power emitted from me. Hills of snow began to build up, covering any trapped creatures on the ground and freezing them to death quickly.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

Raven leapt into the air, avoiding the slippery ground. Trigon wasn't so lucky. The smooth ice made his movements wide and unbalanced, threatening to topple him over. He let out an angry snarl and let his power surround an area where he could continue his fight with his eldest daughter, without the threatening snow. The barrier couldn't keep the entire blizzard out though. Bits of snow and cold wind did blast in from time to time.

She couldn't help but smile mysteriously. 'Thank you Glacier' she thought. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Glacier halfway between the ceiling and floor encased in a crystal white ball of power. It was a beautiful sight.

Glacier let out a blood curly scream and Raven quickly turned towards the girl. A small horny creature had made it past Glacier's defenses and bit deeply into the small of her back, as its claws dug into the flesh of her sides. Her cold blood dripped from the open wound and fell to the ground below, staining the snow covered floor.

This distraction cost Raven a lot. Trigon easily hit her behind her knees, knocking her to the floor. Raven let out a gasp of surprise. How could she have let herself be so distracted. She hit the ground, landing on her back hard, and her head slamming into the floor. Her eyes fought to close from the hard impact, but she forced her eyes to stay open. If they closed, that would be the end of her.

She lay there panting for a few minutes as the monster demon stood over her laughing hysterically. He honestly thought that he had won, that these two blows had turned the tables in his favor. Raven grit her teeth together in pain. She could feel a slight warm thick liquid on the back of her head. She was bleeding.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

Everything was going so well … and then massive pain. My back was ripped open. The startling, severe pain caused me to lose my concentrate and fall to the ground below. The blizzard stopped instantly and the room once again became calm. I landed on my side, all the air forced out of my lungs. I began to cough lightly. I could taste a bit of blood. I groaned. I wasn't sure if I could recover from this.

"Where's Raven?" I mumbled, hoping that she was doing far better than I was.

I couldn't spot her, though I couldn't really move my head very well. I was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and my vision was somewhat blotchy. 'Is this it' I thought? Is this the end? Did we fail? Did he finally have us?

NO! I would not let him take us that easily. I must stand. I may be weak, but I still had fight left in me. I froze my wounds over, stopping the bleeding and numbing the pain. Warily, I got to my feet. I was breathing heavy and was somewhat unstable on my feet.

I could see her now. Raven was in trouble. I wouldn't be able to do much, but I could give her a chance to get back to her feet again. He was distracted by her fall. Now was my chance. I ran at him, almost falling over a couple of times, but I somehow stayed on my feet. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast at the moment. I leapt and threw myself at him, several icy spikes forming at my hands. With a yell I threw the spikes.

He was completely caught off guard. That was the only reason my spikes actually hit their target. He roared in pain and anger as one hit him in the side, another hit him in his neck and one other hit one of his legs. My body crashed into him and I worked quickly to freeze him the best I could.

"Get up!" I shouted, I can't hold him long.

When I heard no response I yelled her name. "Raven!"

My head tilted slightly in her direction. She wasn't moving. Her eyes seemed to be half closed. That blow to the head must have been pretty damn hard. Sure, I had been hurt to, but my head was pretty much fine, which allowed me to think and move. Her injury could be serious and could keep her from being able to focus.

I quickly turned my head back to Trigon. His entire body was already encased in a thin layer of ice. It didn't last long though. He kept moving and breaking the ice. I worked quickly to repair and patch, but I knew it was futile. I wouldn't be able to do this by myself, especially since I was injured.

I had to keep him distracted. I needed to give Raven just a little more time. She would be up again. Right? She had to be. I almost wanted to give up. I was crying slightly. I felt alone in this now.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

Raven could see three icy spikes hit her father. She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't function properly. Frustrated, she tried to heal the wound to the best of her ability. If she could just heal the outside layer a bit, she should be able to move.

The woman watched Glacier slam into Trigon. She couldn't help by smile slightly. Glacier had enormous free will if she was able to get herself back up to protect her. That was something she admired the girl for. Even in vain, Glacier wouldn't give up.

"That's it Glacier. Push through. Drive him back" she whispered in a raspy voice.

Raven shut her eyes partly to begin the healing process. She could hear Glacier yell her name, but she was not ready yet. She was straining to close the wound on the back of her head. 'almost there' she thought, 'just a little bit more'.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

I shut my eyes, as I willed as much energy forth as I could. I grunted and froze him completely solid. I fell off him and landed on the floor panting. I knew that wouldn't hold him long, but I needed a rest. I had almost used up the last of my energy.

I heard a faint hiss and rolled over to my other side. Raven was struggling to sit up. I smiled.

"Well, It's about time" I shouted, teasingly.

She rolled her eyes at me slightly, "what; and let you have all the fun. I don't think so."

My smiled widened. She was back. The other Raven was back. I could hear it in her voice. It wasn't deadpanned anymore.

I shifted myself to my knees and then looked at her again. "So, what's the plan?"

I knew she had to have something up her sleeve, some trick, which would get us out of this mess.

"I have one idea" she said as she finally managed to pull herself into a sitting position.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Fist get up, and help me up, if you can" Said Raven weakly.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

Glacier nodded her head and slowly pushed herself to her feet. Her steps were slow, to ensure that she kept her balance. When the girl reached Raven's side she lowered her hand down. The woman grabbed hold of the hand and slowly pulled herself up. She hissed in pain from her wounds and she could hear Glacier growl under her breath from pulling up her weight. They both simply leaned on each other for a few moments.

"How much longer do you think we have" asked Glaceir, referring to Trigon's frozen status.

"5 minutes min and 10 minutes max" replied the half-demoness tiredly.

"Well, that's longer than I thought" wheezed the girl.

"How's your back?" she asked.

"Fine at the moment" replied Glacier, "I froze it to stop the bleeding and pain."

"Not a bad idea" Raven said, "mind doing that to mine?"

The girl smiled, "not at all."

The woman tilted her head forward to let Glacier see the wound on the back of her head. The girl touched the wound lightly and froze it slightly. Instantly some of the pain subsided, allowing Raven to think clearer.

"Wow, that really works" she said.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

I nodded my head, "yea."

She stood up fully, but let me continue to lean on her.

"This isn't going to be easy" spoke her.

Again, I nodded my head.

"If we work together, and pull out ever last ounce of our energy, we might be able to win here. We'll need to perform a powerful spell. One that will lock him away until his day of destruction arrives. No one and I mean no one, will be able to release him, not even myself."

She paused briefly before continuing.

"I need you to build up all your worst emotions, such as hate and rage. Those emotions will help fuel the spell."

"But wouldn't good emotions work better" I interrupted.

Raven shook her head, "not for this. Yes they are more powerful, but this spell is dark magic and only bad emotions can fuel it. Good ones will only make it unstable and the spell would collapse on itself."

"Ok" I said, "I'll try."

"Just think of all the things you despise. Focus only on life's negativity" Spoke Raven

I let out a breath and closed my eyes. I got angry at my parents for never understanding me. I got mad at myself for never telling them. I hated the heat. I hated Trigon. I hated Slade. I angered at all the times I had to move and all the times people at looked at me strangely. I hated the fact that I didn't look normal or act normal. I got angry because I could never _be_ normal. … It went on and on until I was growling and hissing under my breath. My hands were tightened into fists and I was breathing heavy. I didn't pay attention to anything else, but my horrible emotions.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

Raven could feel Glacier's enthusiastic rage. It was almost overwhelming and made her angry, but pushed that away and concentrated. She could already hear a few creaks from the ice Trigon was covered in. he would be out within minutes now.

The woman breathed deeply and she began to construct dark clouds around herself and Glacier. The words she spoke felt strange. She focused on each enunciation, each syllable of each word. These words were complicated and hard to pronounce. They could easily be said wrong. Saying just one syllable wrong could be disastrous, not only would Trigon have them, but he might be accidently freed as well. It was a huge risk, but one that had to be taken. In all the years she had studied and preformed magic, nothing had even come close to this almost impossible spell. It had only been used several times after its creation, almost millennia ago.

Raven wrapped her arms around Glacier and held her tight, afraid that they might be separated if she didn't. She could hear an explosion of ice as Trigon freed himself from his prison. They didn't have very much time left. With one last scream of her special magic words she lifted herself and Glacier into the air.

Everything became so loud. It was hard to tell what was making what sound. It sounded like they were in a middle of a hurricane. Raven wanted to cover her ears, but was too afraid to let go of the girl. Magical energy seemed to be everywhere. It was so confusing, which way were they supposed to go to escape? Her directional senses were off. She could only hope that her body would somehow get them out of this and back to that room safely.

... ,,, ... ,,, ...

… Everything seemed still and quiet. Was it over? I sure hope so. I opened an eye slowly. All I could see was brown. I opened my other eye and blinked. Was that wood? Were we lying on a wood floor? I could hear slight whispers in the background. I felt so tired. All I wanted was to shut my eyes and fall back asleep, but was it safe enough to do so. I didn't really care. I figured I'd be in chains if we had lost, and I wasn't so we must have won. With that last though I passed out again.


	20. Chapter 19: Back, Safe and Sound

_Alrighty, This story is almost all wrapped up. just one more chapter after this one._

_Then I can go and finish another one of my stories._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 19: Back, Safe and Sound

* * *

I was still tired when I woke up again. My back ached, well actually my whole body ached, but my back was what hurt the worst. If I was still so tired why had I woken up? the pain in my back was sharp, like a knife cutting through it. I groaned and finally opened my eyes. I needed something to dull this pain. I lay there turning my head to look around to try and figure out where I was. I didn't dare sit up, as I was already in so much pain. From my lying position all I could really see were white walls and some medical equipment. Was I in a hospital? I honestly couldn't tell. My senses weren't working at the moment.

I couldn't be in a hospital. I didn't feel warm. The room was freezing cold. It would never be this cold in a real hospital, so where was I? My next thoughts were of Raven. Was she alright? Where was she? I tried not to worry about it too much. She was probably fine … I hope.

My brain felt fuzzy and my eyes were sensitive to the sun that shone outside through a window. I tried to roll over slowly, but only pure pain rippled down my spine. I gave a deafening yelp and instantly stopped trying to move. My eyes shut tightly and a few tears welled in my eyes. I really needed some pain medication.

I heard several people dash into the room.

"Glacier, are you alright?" squealed a voice.

"She's awake" said another.

"I'll get her some pain killers" yelled a deep voice

"Good idea" agreed another voice not as deep.

Who were these people? I seemed to recognize the voices, but couldn't remember who they belonged to at the moment.

I felt a light warm hand stroke my hair out of my face. Another hand moved my right arm and I felt a somewhat cool liquid flow into my bloodstream through an intravenous catheter. I gave a sigh of relief as my body instantly began to numb.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Star Fire. She was standing by my head, a slender hand on my shoulder for comfort. I recognized Beastboy several feet away. I tilted my head the other way and saw Cyborg with a syringe in hand and Robin holding a small medical vial filled with a clear liquid. Everyone was here, except for Raven. Was she still passed out?

"Where am I?" I asked my voice lightly raspy.

Cyborg helped me into a sitting position and Star Fire handed me a class of cold water, which I quickly drank.

"Titans Tower" answered Robin.

"Our home" added Beastboy.

I blinked. They had a whole medical unit in their home? I wondered for a moment if they got hurt often, seeing as they were superheroes.

"Where's…" I quickly began.

"In her room, still passed out" answered the metal man.

"Is she…" I once again began quickly.

"She's fine" replied Robin, "we patched up the wound on her head, gave her some pain meds and put her in her bed.

"When can I see her?" I asked.

I had to see that she was okay for myself. I couldn't take their word for it. I mean I could, but I just felt that I had to see it for myself.

"When friend Raven is awake and well, you may see her" spoke the Red headed woman.

I looked at her strangely from her odd speech pattern. She didn't seem to notice, which was good. I didn't want to offend her or anything.

I simply nodded my head, disappointedly.

Robin changed the subject, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired" I admitted, "but I'm feeling much better from the pain being gone now."

The masked man nodded his head, "you keep resting. We'll fetch you something to eat."

At the sound of Robin's voice Beastboy tore out of the room yelling, "I'll make it."

Cyborg quickly ran after him shouting, "Oh no you don't. You are not making her that tofu stuff. I'll make it.

I watched them both run out the double doors in confusion. What was that about I wondered?

Star Fire took a step away from me. "I shall go break up the disagreement between food" she said, as if she did it quite often.

Robin simply shook his head lightly in disapproval of his two teammates, and then followed the woman out.

I continued to sit there. I wanted to get up, but they had told me to rest. If I was up, then I wasn't resting and I would probably just get into trouble. I sighed, suddenly bored now. I had nothing to do, not that I could do anything anyways. I may not be in pain anymore, but that didn't mean I could be careless. My body was still healing. I looked towards the window at the rays of sun shining in. How long had I been out?

I suddenly smiled, realizing that we had won. Raven and I had defeated our demon of a father. We were free. I wasn't going to end the world. I could almost cry from my happiness. I never really thought that we would get away, but well, I guess I never really thought about losing either. It had seemed like neither of those were options, even though they were the only options available. I couldn't help but wonder if that other me was still in me, the evil one I mean, the part of me that wanted destruction and actually listened to him. Was that really a part of me, or was it something he had turned me into. I suppose we all have a little bit of bad in us. I could only hope that I would never see that part again.

I looked back at the door when I heard it open. Star Fire was humming a light tune and carried a bowl in her hands. She smiled at me and happily handed it to me, saying that she had made it herself. I starred at it. It was an odd shade of green and it almost looked like something was moving in it.

"Uh…thank you?" I said it more as a question.

She gave another smile and left the room. What exactly had she made me?

Beastboy ran through the doors appearing to be slightly out of breath. I had picked up my spoon and was examining the strange food.

"Don't eat that!" he yelled.

I looked up at him puzzled.

"Whatever Star makes isn't edible" he shouted, "Trust me; you don't want to eat that."

I looked down at the food in the bowl and then back at him. Why wasn't this food edible?

Robin strolled through the room casually caring a bowl in his hands. I looked at him somewhat oddly.

"Here, have this soup instead" suggested Robin, "We have no idea what's in that"

He took the bowl his friend had given me and in exchange gave me the bowl in his hands.

That's when Cyborg rushed into the room, "Good. She hasn't eaten any yet."

I starred at them. What were wrong with these people? Star Fire had simply made me a bowl of… well I don't know, but it was nice of her to make me something and they were all acting like it was poison or something.

"Star Fire's alien cuisine is no good. We've tried several of her strange foods enough times to know that when she makes something, you do not eat it." Cyborg said.

Had he said alien cuisine?

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"Dude, did you not just hear the 'alien cuisine' part of what he just said" spoke the green man.

"Uhh" was all I said.

"Star Fire isn't from around here" explained Robin, "she's from a distant planet called tamaran and their food is well, a bit strange to put it lightly."

So Star Fire was an alien. Alien's actually existed. Well I guess you learn something new every day. I wasn't really sure what to say to that. I had never tasted her food, so I didn't know if I would like it, but from their experiences it sounded like something I wouldn't want to try.

I smiled lightly, still slightly confused and began to eat the soup that Robin had handed me.

Beastboy walked up to his leader and took the inedible food from him, then went over to the window, opened it and then tossed it out the open window. I thought that was a bit odd, but ignored it and continued to eat.

"If she asks you how it was…" began Robin.

"I'll just tell her that you guys took it from me before I could actually eat it. That is the truth." I said crossing my arms.

I wasn't going to lie to her. She had made a nice jester and her friends came and threw it out the window.

Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sure…" was all he said before walking out of the room.

The two others followed him out. I watched them go with amusement. It seemed that not normal things occurred here all the time. I'd have to ask Raven about it. I'd get a better explanation from her.

* * *

Raven moaned quietly as began to wake up. She had a nasty headache and felt somewhat weak. She opened her eyes wondering what had happened. She recognized that she was in her room. Sitting up carefully, she tried to recall what event took place. Her head hurt too much to think about it. She dismissed her thoughts and pushed her covers aside.

Seeing a couple pills on her nightstand along with a glass of water, she quickly assumed that the pills were for her pain. She gladly took it and then got ready to stand up. She stood up slowly, allowing her injured head to adjust to the sudden difference of position. She felt like her brain was full of fog. Nothing really felt very clear.

She knew she hadn't put herself in bed. She wondered briefly who had. The pain was beginning to subside much to her relief. She continued to stand there starring at the wall, thinking about what had happened.

Well, they had been looking for Glacier. She found the girl's body and woke her up and… That's right, Trigon had gotten them. The two of them had fought him and actually won. He was gone. He couldn't hurt her anymore or Glacier for that matter. They had been victorious. The world was safe from his clutches … for now.

"I can't believe it. We did it. We won" whispered she to herself.

Then what had happened. She guessed that they returned to that room and passed out. She realized her friends had no idea what they had done, what had happened. She had disappeared and then hours upon hours later returned with herself and Glacier completely exhausted not to mention injuresd. Not knowing is probably driving Robin nuts she thought. She'd tell him soon enough, but first she needed to check in on Glacier, and apologize for not believing her.

It may not really matter anymore, or even be relevant but she had to apologize. She had been wrong, something she wasn't very often and she didn't like it. She had to make things right, even if Glacier might not remember it.

Slowly, she walked over to her dresser and pulled some simple clothes out of the top drawer. She proceeded to undress and then redress herself in fresh clothes. She grabbed her hairbrush and began to pull it along her tangled hair. She had honestly looked like a mess.

Setting the hairbrush down again, Raven turned towards her closet. She walked forward and pulled a clean cloak from a hanger and began to drape it around herself, fastening the pendant above her breast. She gave a light sigh. She felt drained from the ordeal earlier. It would take several days and lots of meditation for her to fully recover. She would be unable to fight during her recovering. Well, she could, but it wasn't really worth the extra effort and pain, not to mention it would take a lot longer to recover. No. she knew when her body had had enough. She would rest and then rejoin her team when she was well again. Her body wasn't the only thing exhausted. Her entire being was fatigued. Her mind was still overwhelmed and was trying to store all the information to analyze later.

The woman exited her room slowly and made her way into the kitchen. A cup of hot tea was what she needed. The common task would calm her. Everyone seemed happy to see her, but oddly enough they actually didn't say anything and gave her, her space. Strangely they, waited for her to say something first.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked somewhat suspiciously.

They were usually all over her when she came out of her room after being injured or something. The atmosphere actually felt calm, which was unusual.

"What do you mean, friend Raven. Are you displeased with us? Would you rather have us hover around you?" questioned Starfire confusingly.

"No." Raven quickly replied. She paused briefly before speaking again, it's just that I was kind of expecting you all to hover all around me, not that it's not nice that you aren't. I was simply surprised was all."

"Robin gave us a lecture after we put you to bed" explained Beastboy, "He made absolute certain that we all understood 100% to give you space once you got up and not to interrogate you. I think he was just afraid that'd you'd snap at us."

"Was not" said Robin, "I just thought that it might be nice for her not to be bothered since she was injured and all.

"I think that you thought that'd we'd get an explanation faster if we didn't bug her "said Cyborg crossing his arms.

Robin waved his hands in front of himself defensively, "That's not it all."

His eyes deceived him, as Raven could tell that that was the exact reason. She rolled her eyes. She should have known. He knew that if you annoyed her about it, that she'd make him wait and not tell him until later.

"So will you tell us what happened?" asked the alien princess innocently, "I am most curious. We all heard this horrible squeal and when we found the room it came from, it was completely empty. You were nowhere to be found."

"I think, perhaps, that Glacier should be a part of this. She was the reason why I disappeared and why we were in that building in the first place. She also has a story to tell." Raven said quietly.

"Then I'll go get her" spoke the leader loudly, eager to know what happened.

Raven stopped him in his tracks, "No. I will go get her. I wanted to tell her something."

Robin tilted his head curiously but didn't say anything.

Raven walked out not saying another word, her cloak dragging behind her slightly.

* * *

My senses must have been coming back, because I sensed her as she neared the door to the room I was in. I grew excited. She must have been okay if she was up. She opened the door and I launched myself at her yelling that we had done it.

Raven gave a squeak of surprise and we almost toppled over. I hugged her tightly, thanking her profusely for helping me. I had honestly thought that I was on my own and nobody was coming for me. There were tears in my eyes. If she hadn't come, I'd still be there, trapped. If she hadn't given me courage I would have never stood up to him.

She let me hug her and wrapped her arms very loosely around me I felt safe in her embrace. I wanted it to last forever. There was someone in this world who actually understood me. I had felt so alone in the world and then all this stuff happened and it all started out with Slade wanting to capture me. In a way I guess I should be thankful that he wanted me, or else I never would have met her. I never would have known who I really was. I would still be going through life as a shadow. This treacherous adventure surprisingly enough, turned out to be kind of a good thing, not that I would ever want to go through something like that again. It had been very beneficial, but would not be something that I would go and seek out on my own. I was ready for life to slow back down. All this chaos had tired me out as well as overwhelmed me. I couldn't take any more of it. I didn't want to take any more of it.

The woman finally tore me away from her. She looked into my eyes and I looked back into hers. Her facial expression worried me. Was something wrong?

"I'm sorry" she said, "I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I was so caught up in not wanting to believe it that I wouldn't even consider it. … Can you forgive me?"

I blinked and continued to stare at her as she starred at me. I knew exactly what she was talking about; besides there had only been one thing I said that she hadn't believed. It wasn't like I had lots of options to choose from. I was surprised that she was apologizing to me. I hadn't thought that she would say anything about it, or perhaps not even recall it.

I shut my eyes momentarily and nodded my head, "mmn, of course."

Raven gave me a small smile. She rested her hands on my shoulders.

"You did a good job Glacier. I honestly wouldn't have been able to do that on my own. The last time I faced him, I had all my friends to back me up. This time, I had you and couldn't be any more thankful for it. You are strong, much stronger than you think you are. When you put your mind to it, it will be done, whether it is impossible or not." Spoke Raven.

The tears were now sliding down my cheeks. I had never ever been complimented like this before. It meant a lot to me, especially since it was coming from her. She gingerly wiped the tears from my eyes. She was smiling at me widely and with care in her eyes. I just wanted to cry all over again.

I ended up pushing my head into her chest and bawled my eyes out. I probably looked like an idiot or something, but I didn't care. I couldn't help it. These were tears of happiness. I couldn't contain my joy, so I let my tears loose.

She seemed surprised that I was leaning on her and crying, but she didn't push me away, instead she wrapped her cloak and arms around me and sealed me away from the world. She gently laid her head upon mine. I think that she wanted to cry too, but wouldn't let herself for some reason.

I sniffled quietly as I ceased my crying. I didn't move from my position. I didn't want to move away from her. For the first time in my life I truly felt that I belonged. This feeling was strange, but so pleasant. It was so calming and peaceful, not like anything else I had experienced before. It felt so right.

I felt Raven lift her head off of mine. Her arms began to loosen and fell to her side. I didn't move. My eyes were closed now as I savored the last few moments of this.

"Everyone wants to know what happened" she said quietly, "and honestly I would like to too."

I tilted my head up and looked up at her and nodded my head. Then I finally tore myself away from her. The woman pulled her hood over her head and straightened up before opening the door and leading me out. I followed her to what looked to be the main room. Everyone was sitting on the couch patiently waiting for our arrival. Well almost everybody. Beasboy looked rather annoyed that it had taken us so long, but didn't say anything.

All was quiet. They were waiting for the magnificent story to begin. All their eyes held curiosity. Raven motioned for me to go first. I complied without a sound. I went and stood before them nervously. I felt like I was in a classroom and the teacher expected me to give a presentation. I shook my head lightly. This wasn't school and thse weren't classmates, they were friends; or more of acquaintances since I didn't know any of them besides Raven very well.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for what was to come.

"When I woke up, you all were gone and I was feeling much better. My mother came home and wanted to go out for breakfast. I didn't want to deal with the heat of a restaurant, but I didn't argue. I passed out there with a light heat stroke I think. I had a frightening dream and woke up screaming, but upon wakening I couldn't even remember what the dream had been. I panicked and bolted out of the hospital. I made my way to the woods and fell asleep in a frozen log."

I decided to skip my dream. I'd explain it to Raven later. I didn't really want to tell everybody about it. I was still very confused about it as it was. It wasn't even really a dream, well that's at least what they said… or I said.

"When I woke up I went home and found a letter from Sade, explaining that He had taken my parents and wouldn't release them unless I took their place. He warned me not to run for help or he'd harm them."

I heard Starfire gasp, as if this was shocking news. Robin gritted his teeth in anger at his foe. I only paused momentarily before continuing.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I read the letter again and thought about how I could get around it and get help somehow. It was a stupid idea, but I figured that I could get help after I was gone. He hand't said anything about sending for help once he had me."

"Smart girl" retorted Cyborg.

"It wasn't a stupid idea" interjected Raven. "It actually worked."

"Well I didn't think it would. I thought it was a lost cause. Anyways, after I sent it I went to meet him in the woods where he had attacked me the other day. I should have known that he wouldn't have released my parents right away. He drugged me and I blacked out. I awoke in a strange room feeling rather odd. I went downstairs and found him. I tried to fight him and he threatened me with burning me. I instantly stopped and went back to the room like he had told me. I could feel _him_, the one from my dream, though at the time I had no idea who _he_ was. I began to look for him wanting answers. I was in my head and I think I somehow left my body. These creatures surrounded me and took me to their leader who happened to be Trigon. He … gave me … rather startling news."

I was growing rather nervous now, not sure with what they would think. If Raven accepted it, I supposed her friends would too.

"Apparently he had created me using his and Raven's DNA."

I was instantly interrupted.

"You mean like _our _Raven!" Cyborg asked loudly.

I nodded my head and continued.

"I was made a spirit or soul and didn't have a body quiet yet. I didn't want to be evil so I ran away and somehow ended up inside my current mother's womb."

Everybody's face was confused and rather shocked. Their faces looked so funny.

"I ended up being born and had no memory of anything previously to this life. He brought the memories forth and I could really remember it all happening. As much as I didn't want to believe it I just couldn't. My memories defeated any reason for not believing. I was dragged away and put into a small stone room. I devised a plan to let him think that I had changed into what he wanted me to be, but unfortunately it actually happened by mistake. When I finally got back to who I was I tried to figure out how to get out and get home. … Raven somehow woke me up."

I blushed slightly, remembering that awkward scene that had appeared as soon as I had opened my eyes. It really had looked quite strange since I didn't have any clue what she had been doing. Well, at least we had cleared that up.

"Trigon must have sensed my escape and this screeching shadow like claw grasped Raven and I. We were thrown back into the room I had been in while trying to figure out how to escape."

I looked at Raven, hoping that I was done and it was her turn now. I didn't want to tell the whole story, or at least the part Raven had been a part of. She quickly took the hint and moved forward to take my place. Full of relief I took several steps away until I wasn't the center of attention anymore.

Raven's hood was gently placed atop her head with a few loose strands of her violet hair sticking out.

… ,,, … ,,, …

Raven began her story without a hesitation, seeing the furious curiosity upon Robin's face.

"He took Glacier and I and we fell into a small room made out of rock. She tried to tell me that we were related, but I regretfully wouldn't believe her. It didn't seem possible in my mind and I pushed her down. She realized that Trigon was going to use her for his portal to travel to earth and destroy the world since I didn't follow through. I knew we had to defeat him. It wouldn't be easy but we had to try."

… ,,, … ,,, …

Her voice seemed very dry. She hadn't become unemotional again had she? I didn't like it when she was that way. Her friends seemed unfazed by it. Maybe they were used to it, but I certainly was not.

… ,,, … ,,, …

"Once we escaped our prison we went for him. I knew he wouldn't be taken off guard so we simply went through the main entrance. He tried to make a deal with us, but we both refused. Then the battle began. I went straight for Trigon while Glacier fought of his minions. She was wounded in the back by one of the monsters. Her scream distracted me just enough for that wretched demon to knock me off my feet. Glacier somehow recovered quickly from her assault and jumped right in to help me. she froze him solid, which gave me enough time to catch my breath and explain to Glacier how we were going to defeat him and get the heck out of there. The spell worked wonderfully and we were both thrown into that room and passed out from exhaustion as well as blood loss probably."

… ,,, … ,,, …

I was surprised how short her story was. It had been rather bland without much detail. I felt that so much more had happened, but didn't say anything. I guess they didn't need to know every detail, just the main parts, such as Trigon's defeat.

They all were happily surprised. Everyone opened their mouths and started asking questions at once, which Raven completely ignored as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I let her drag me curious as to where she was taking me and why she was ignoring her friends. Was she always like this?


End file.
